Por Orgulho ou Por Amor?
by Mitsuki Nakao
Summary: Kagome morava em uma cidade pequena do interior, até ganhar metade de uma herança e se mudar para Tókio.Mas o herdeiro Inuyasha não parece muito afim de dividir a fortuna com ela.InuKag HIATUS[Informações:Profile]
1. Um sonho e promessas

**Capítulo1-Um sonho e promessas**

O Sol brilhava, fazendo questão de mostrar que era verão.As árvores balançavam ao pouco vento, sem flores.A garota de cabelos negros como a noite e olhos azuis escuros como o oceano cavalgava em um cavalo branco por um extenso campo..A bela menina-mulher (menina pois tinha um sorriso doce e quase infantil, e mulher por seu corpo escultural) cavalgava sorridente, parecendo um anjo que resolveu dar o ar da graça na Terra.

Cavalgava como uma proficional, com certeza, fez isso todos os seus poucos 18 anos.Estava pensando em sua vida, aquele lugar não era para ela, ela tinha potencial, queria viver uma vida diferente.Ir para a capital, Tókio, em vez de morar naquela "vila", pois cidade era muito para o pequeno povoado.Era tão pequena que todas as pessoas eram parentes,tinha costumes estranhos e "caipiras".Os jovens geralmente se casavam aos 15, mas eram comprometidos desde os 12 anos.Ela achava isso um absurdo e decidiu que nunca se casaria com quem seus pais escolhecem, e sim com quem ela amasse.Mas lá, com certeza, não acharia seu príncipe encantado.

E como ela era a jovem mais bela da pequena cidade, tinha muitos pretendentes, entre eles o doce e cavalheiro Houjo, quem ela julgava seu melhor amigo (homem), mesmo que ele sempre teve interesses maiores do que apenas uma amizade.Já estava longe de sua casa e cavalgava perto das plantações de arroz, que era do que sua família vivia, então eles não eram nem ricos, nem pobres, mas nunca que ela conseguiria ir viver em Tókio, pois não tinha dinheiro suficiente para comprar um apartamento lá.Estava absorta em seus pensamentos quando...

Higurashi!Higurashi!-Pausou para poder pegar fôlego, tinha ido até alí a pé, era realmente longe.-Kagome-chan...Está na hora do almoço!Sua mãe está lhe chamando faz tempo, mas como não te achou, me mandou te procurar!Finalmente te encontrei!

Houjo-kun, como sempre muito cavalheiro.-Ela abriu um lindo sorriso, que fez o queixo de Houjo cair.-Obrigada.Então deixe eu lhe retribuir o favor, monte na garupa que eu lhe levarei até a vila.

T-tudo bem...-Disse ele meio corado.Houjo era doce e cavalheiro.Amava Kagome mais do que tudo na vida, e mesmo que ela insistisse que o queria apenas como amigo ele fingia concordar, mas nunca desistiria de seu anjo.Eles se conheciam desde que eram apenas duas criançinhas, e ele ao longo de seus 19 anos, fez de tudo para se tornar o príncipe encantado dela, mas nunca conseguiu conquistar seu coração, e isso ele não entendia, era um bom partido, bonito, dono de um grande pedaço de terra, cavalheiro.Mas sabia que nada disso importava para Kagome, o dinheiro não importava, o que ela queria era viver uma grande paixão, e Houjo se esforçava ao máximo para se tornar o grande amor de Kagome, mesmo que nunca conseguiu.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kagome já havia almoçado, estava em seu quarto, era uma casa de madeira, praticamente um chalé.Uma pilha de livros estava sobre sua escrivaninha.Ela, mesmo morando naquele lugar, era muito inteligente e culta, não falava errado e não tinha sotaque do "interior".

Como consigo viver aqui?-Se perguntava em frente ao espelho, amarrando um laço na cabeça.A coisa que ela mais queria era sair dalí, sabia que na capital existia gente nova, diferente, que possuia os mesmos pensamentos dela.Diferente daquelas pessoas de sua cidade, que só pensavam em uma forma mais fácil de plantar arroz.Sorriu, sabia que Houjo fazia de tudo para agradá-la, mas sabia que no fundo, ele pensava da mesma forma que todos alí, aquela mesmiçe irritava Kagome, e somente uma pessoa era capaz de pensar diferente, mas ninguém poderia saber que Kagome visitava ela.A pobre senhora que vivia no meio da floresta era chamada de bruxa e de louca, não lhe consideravam uma em pleno século XXI eles podiam ter conceitos de, digamos, quinhentos anos atrás?Ela era uma cartomante, Kaede era apenas uma mulher que podia prever o futuro, podem dizer que isso é loucura e que a velha é louca mesmo, mas não, ela realmente tinha esses "poderes".Kagome adorava conversar com ela, Kaede tinha tantas estórias para contar, foi ela que insentivou Kagome a ler livros, a se tornar culta, Kaede sabia que um dia ela iria precisar, pois a velha tinha certeza que a menina um dia iria morar na capital.Mas se um dia a mãe de Kagome descobrisse que ela visitava Kaede certamente proibiria a menina de sair de casa, era impressionante o tamanho do preconceito daquelas pessoas de mente tão...Pequena.

Kagome desceu a escadas rapidamente e tentou sair pela porta da frente sem ser notada, mas sua mãe a viu.

Querida, aonde vai?

Hã?Eu?-Disse Kagome se fazendo de desintendida.

Sim, você K-chan.

Mamãe, sabe que não gosto deste apelido e...

Não mude de assunto, aonde estava indo?-Disse a mãe de Kagome fazendo cara feia.

Estava...Estava indo dar uma volta...

Volta?Há essa hora?Daqui a pouco o Sol vai se pôr, sabe que deve me ajudar a fazer o jantar!

Sei mamãe...Mas...-Kagome tinha que arranjar um jeito de poder sair, tinha que falar com Kaede.-Eu, eu estava indo visitar Houjo!Isso!Irei visitar Houjo-kun!-Kagome sabia que sua mãe adorava Houjo, sempre quis que a filha se casasse com ele, e certamente deixaria visitá-lo.

Houjo?Houjo Takahashi?-Disse a mãe de Kagome, com a felicidade e a esperança de que Kagome um dia se casasse com ele transbordando dos olhos.

Sim!-Respondeu Kagome, já tinha certeza de que sua mãe deixaria ela sair.

Claro filha!Claro que pode!Mas não volte muito tarde!

Logo após o pôr-do-Sol estarei aqui mamãe!

Ótimo!

E Kagome foi.Sabia que mentir era feio e errado, mas o preconceito também e todos naquela cidade tinham esse defeito.Atravessou a floresta atá ver uma pequena casa, parecia até uma cabana.Kagome bateu na porta e uma senhora de cabelos longos, lisos e grisalhos atendeu.Kagome sorriu para Kaede e esta lhe devolveu o sorriso.Kagome entrou e varreu com os olhos todo o interior da casa da velha.Tinha uma mesa redonda ao centro, com apenas duas cadeiras, um fogão a lenha, um armarinho e um pequeno sofá, pode também notar uma porta de madeira, pequena, que dava para o quarto de Kaede.Sentiu o aroma de ervas e pode ver o chá sobre a mesa.

Sabia que eu viria?-Perguntou Kagome.

Não, mas tenho novidades para você, então preparei um chá, caso você viesse.

Kagome riu um pouco, em vez de se gabar e dizer que sabia, Kaede era sincera até seu último fio grisalho de cabelo.Sabia que podia confiar nela.

E posso saber que novidades são?

Bem...Eu gostaria primeiro de saber o motivo da visita, sempre que vêm, ou está se sentindo sozinha, ou rejeitada, ou que ninguém te entende, ou quer ouvir uma estória, mas geralmente me vêm apenas fazer uma visita.

Dessa vez eu vim para conversar...Eu não gosto desse lugar, quero ir para Tókio...

Oh pequena, então tire essa expressão triste de seu rosto, pois tenho novidades exatamente sobre isso para você!

Sério?Então...Então me conte!Me conte logo!Conte Kaede!Sem mais mistérios!Vamos!

Acalme-se Kagome-chan, você tem apenas 16 anos, tem muito tempo de vida, nem eu que já tenho 63 estou tão apressada...

Você diz como se fosse morrer amanhã...

E vou querida.-Disse Kaede calmamente.

Oque?-Expantou-se Kagome, tanto pela notícia, quanto pela tranqüilidade como Kaede dizia aquilo.-Não, não...Isso não pode acontecer, e...É brinacadeira, e de muito mal gosto...-Disse Kagome já com lágrimas nos olhos.

Não, não é brincadeira.Querida, eu já estava preparada para isso há muito tempo...Agora controle-se temos que conversar sobre a herança que herdei de meu primo e que agora quero passar para você.

Mas...

Nada de "mas" Kagome.Por favor, quero que aceite isso pois o que mais quero é ver a única pessoa que me queria bem na vida realizando seus sonhos.

Não vovó Kaede, não posso aceitar e...

Nada de mais.Por favor aceite isso como meu último pedido.-Disse Kaede em tom "pidão".

Mas é que...-Kaede tinha os olhos grandes e brilhantes de tão pidões.-Tá, tá bom...Mas só por você.Tem certeza disso?

Absoluta, K-chan.Tenho duas alternativas, ou morro com essa fortuna e fico com a consciência pesada por saber que você viveu o resto da vida nessa cidade que parece ter parado no tempo, ou lhe dou esse dinheiro e posso saber que você realizou seu maior sonho e encontrou o amor de sua vida.

Kagome leu atentamente todo o contrato e assinou.

Mas vovó Kaede, vou ganhar todo esse dinheiro e esse apartamento?

Sim e não.

Cuma!-Kagome não entendeu nada.

Bem querida, é o seguinte.O sobrinho de meu primo também ganhou metade da herança, mas ele se recusa a pegar apenas metade da herança já que eu estou passando para você e ele acha que o certo seria passar a minha metade para ele.

Mas senhora Kaede, de certa forma seria...

Não pense assim querida, essa parte foi dada para mim.E eu posso fazer oque bem entender com ela, se quizer jogar no rio em vez de dar a ele, posso assim fazer.

Olhando por esse lado...

E além do mais, do que me adianta bens terrenos se logo estarei no plano espiritual?-Nisso Kagome volta a chorar, lembrando-se do que iria acontecer.-Mas em vez de morrer com esse dinheiro, tenho certeza de que terei seu amor e sua consideração eternamente.

Você teria minha consideração e meu amor sem nem ao menos me dar um tostão vovó Kaede, o que aprendi com você vale mais do que qualquer dinheiro.

E elas se abraçaram e choraram, por saudades já adiantadas. quem estou falando?

Houjo Takahashi.Quem é?

Olá Houjo, sou eu, senhora Higurashi, a mãe de Kagome.

Ah, olá!Me desculpe não reconheci sua voz!

Tudo bem!Houjo, liguei aí pois K-chan me disse que voltaria logo que o Sol se posse.E ele já se pôs faz um tempo.Pode falar para ela voltar para casa?Queria que ela me ajudasse no jantar.

Mas senhora Higurashi a Kagome-chan não...-Houjo fez uma pausa.No que Kagome estaria metida até essa hora?Era melhor ocultá-la assim ganharia ainda mais a confiança de Kagome.Depois iria procurá-la.

Houjo?...Houjo?...Está aí?

Ah, sim, claro.Mas senhora Higurashi, a Kagome não poderia ficar mais algumas horas aqui?Estamos nos divertindo muito e talvez mais tarde fossemos dar uma volta pelo campo.Eu e Kagome-chan precisamos de um tempo para conversar, como a senhora sabe, eu sou apaixonado por ela, queria fazer o pedido de namoro hoje e...

Não precisa mais me falar nada Houjo.K-chan pode ficar aí!Me desculpe pela intromição!

Que nada senhora Higurashi!Não foi nada!

Então...Boa noite Houjo.

Boa noite.-E desligou, pegou seu casaco e saiu de casa.Subiu em um cavalo e foi procurar por Kagome.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kagome caminhava rapidamente até a saída da tinha se esquecido do horário?Em que confusão se meteu!A essa hora sua mãe já deveria ter ligado para a casa de Houjo e descoberto que ela não foi até lá.

Droga!Droga!Droga!-Ela praguejava o acontecido enquanto corria na direção de sua casa.

Credo Kagome-chan!Quem é o coitado que está agorando?-Kagome ouviu a voz e logo reconheceu.Era Houjo e estava montado em um cavalo.

Houjo-kun!Nossa você me assustou!Por que está andando a cavalo a esta hora?

Vim procurar por você, sua mãe me ligou perguntando se você poderia voltar para ajudá-la no jantar, e de acordo com a senhora Higurashi, você estaria lá em casa.-Houjo desceu do cavalo, ficando perto de Kagome.

Houjo, e o que você falou?Oque disse a ela?-Perguntou Kagome desesperada.

Que você ficaria mais algumas horas.-Disse Houjo sorrindo.

Ao ouvir essas palavras Kagome abriu um de seus melhores sorrisos, que como de costume fez o rapaz ficar com cara de bobo e suas pernas fraquejarem.Ele ficou ainda mais abobado quando seu anjo correu até ele e o abraçou com todas as forças, quase "estrangulando" ele, mas com esse "pequeno" detalhe ele não se importou.Mas ainda não tinha conseguido se recuperar de tão surpreendido, e não correspondia ao abraço de Kagome.

Houjo, muito obrigada!Te adoro!Já disse que é uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci?-Kagome apertou mais o abraço e finalmente Houjo correspondeu.Feliz da vida pelos elogios de Kagome.-Já disse que é meu melhor amigo?

"_Droga ainda sou apenas um bom amigo..."_Houjo pensou.Seu coração quase se despedaçou com aquelas palavras por mais doces que fossem, estavam sendo sinceras, ele era apenas um amigo.

Então agora mereço uma resposta, aonde estava ?-Perguntou Houjo escondendo a tristeza.

Kagome respirou fundo, sim ele merecia uma resposta, e uma resposta verdadeira, tinha se mostrado de confiança quando a ajudou, escondendo a verdade da mãe dela.

Tá bom Houjo, irei lhe contar a verdade, mas me prometa que não contará a ninguém, por nossa amizade.

Ok, ok.Não falarei nada a ninguém, será nosso segredo.-Disse ele fingindo passar um zíper pela boca, sinal que guardaria o segredo.

Promete mesmo?Por tudo que é mais sagrado?-Perguntou ela temerosa.

Nossa Kagome-chan, oque fez foi tão grave assim?-Ela lançou-lhe um olhar nada amigável.-Não, tudo bem eu JURO POR TUDO O QUE É MAIS SAGRADO que guardo seu segredo.-Disse ele colocando a mão no peito e fazendo cara séria, arrando risos de Kagome.

Ok, irei lhe contar.Fui visitar a senhora Kaede.

Oque?A bruxa louca?-Agora Kagome sabia o por que não amava Houjo, ele no fundo era igual a todos alí, só pensavam em se casar e na forma mais fácil de plantar arroz ((adorei essa fala xD)).

Não, a bruxa louca não.A senhora Kaede, e não se refira assim a ela, eu gosto dela, não xingue-a na minha frente, pelo menos não na minha frente.

Oh, me desculpe Kagome.Mas você vai sempre lá?

Sim, visito ela constantemente.-Disse Kagome, agora que tinha contado um pouco da verdade, iria contar tudo.-Mais alguma pergunta?

Houjo estava tão chocado que nada disse apenas:

Não.Venha, suba na garupa, te levarei até sua casa.

E foram.Quando Kagome chegou em casa, não disse nada, nem respondeu ao enterrogatório de sua mãe.Apenas subiu até seu quarto, se jogou em sua cama e desatou a chorar.Sua vida nunca, mas nunca mais mesmo seria a mesma.

**_Dois dias depois..._**((tá parecendo final de novela rsrs))

A jovem de cabelos escuros estava no trem que atravessava quase todo o país.Seu destino?Tókio.Kagome estava quase dormindo, olhando pela janela.

Nossa!Como as metrópoles eram diferentes de sua "cidadezinha do arroz", pelo caminho iam e saiam passageiros, uns normais, outros tão esquisitos.Tinham os chamados "punks" com piercings em todos os lugares do corpo, até no nariz, coisa que Kagome achou muito estranho((tadinha ela vivia no interiorrrr, rsrs)).Tinha os góticos que se vestiam completamente de preto, com maquiagem pesada, pareciam até vampiros.E tinha também as garotas denominadas "fruits" ((existe mesmo tá?)), que se vestiam com roupas tão coloridas que fizeram os olhos de Kagome doerem.Mas também existiam as pessoas normais, óbvio.

_"Tomara que esse cara que está disputando a fortuna comigo seja normal também..."_Pensava Kagome enquanto continuava olhando pela janela.Ela estava mais sonolenta do que nunca, e antes de dormir se lembrou do que aconteceu á um dia atrás.

/FLASH BACK/

A chuva caía sem parar, o silêncio predominava naquele cemitério.Era dia mas as nuvens escuras de chuva escondiam o Sol, deixando apenas uma penumbra sobre aquele dia tão triste.De longe podia se ouvir Kagome chorar, chorava muito, mas suas lágrimas eram encobertas pelos fortes pingos daquela chuva que havia se tornado tempestade.Os olhos azul-marinho da menina já estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar e seu rosto inchado.Ela era a única presente alí, todos se recusaram a comparecer naquele enterro, até o padre.A garota antes de chegar no cemitério podia ouvir as pessoas cochixarem:"Foi bem feito", ou "O mundo está se livrando de mais um espírito ruim".Tolos.São todos tolos, isso que são!Idiotas!Todos uns idiotas!Ainda bem que ela iria embora dalí no dia seguinte.Seu vestido negro que ia até os pés estava encharcado de tanta chuva, ela se ajoelhou sobre o túmulo, onde a terra ainda estava "fofa".

Vovó, vovó Kaede...Pode ter certeza de que irei realizar meus sonhos.Eu cumprirei minha promessa!Pode ter certeza!-E chorava, chorava, chorava como nunca chorou um dia.-Você é a avó que nunca tive...Vovó Kaede...Quero que descanse em paz...-Deitou sobre a terra molhada, se sujando toda.-Eu vou embora dessa cidade!Vou!Vou embora desse inferno e pretendo nunca mais voltar!Essas pessoas queriam a tua morte vovó, a tua morte...Como podem?Como podem ter esse coração tão impuro?Tão preconceituoso?-Chorou mais ainda e suas lágrimas se misturaram com a terra, já molhada.-Eu vou sair daqui, e vou ser feliz!Eu juro!

/FIM DO FLASH BACK/

_"Tomara que eu não tenha jurado em vão, tomara que tudo dê certo...Tudo mesmo..."_Pensou Kagome, ela havia fugido, fugido de casa na calada da noite.Nem para Houjo ela havia contado ,mas também seria um erro.Houjo a amava tanto e faria de tudo para que ela ficasse, até que isso prejudicasse de certa forma Kagome._"Desculpe Houjo mais foi o melhor que podia ter sido feito...Eu creio...Desculpe-me agora deve estar sofrendo tanto, mas eu realmente precisava ter feito isso, senão não teria conseguido sair daquela cidade...Ai, que soninho bom..."_Fora impressionante como Kagome mudou seu pensamento rapidamente, seu sono a controlou e ela adormeceu, ainda estava longe de Tókio.

**Fim desse capítulo... **

* * *

Desculpem o transtorno, tinha dado erro nesse cap né?Acho que agora voltou ao normal! 

Obrigado por terem lido!Kissus!

OBS:Desculpe + não tve paciência para colocar travessão que sempre some ¬¬, sorry!


	2. Nunca, nunca desistirei dessa maldita fo...

**ATENÇÃO**: (...) significa que falaram mais algumas coisas, mas eu, muito preguiçosa não coloquei, também vão significar partes que o Miroku não ouviu.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2-"Nunca, nunca desistirei dessa maldita fortuna!"**

**- **Drogaaaaa!-A menina corria pela estação de trem de Tókio.- Por que eu tinha que ter dormido?Agora estou atrasada, ai que ótimo!O motorista deve estar furioso!Drooooga!

A menina era Kagome, estava tão confusa naquela cidade.Tókio era realmente lotada de gente, pessoas que pareciam estressadas, garotas rindo e se divetindo.Kagome parou para pegar fôlego e continuou pensando.Agora teria que fazer amigos, mas...Será que conseguiria?Iria para uma faculdade, é claro que conseguiria fazer novos amigos!Bem ,ela tinha que ser otimista não?

Todo o seu otimismo se foi quando viu uma multidão na saída da estação.

**- **Como vou achar o motorista no meio desse formigueiro?-Ela reclama, tentando achar a todo o custo seu motorista.

Kagome já estava quase desistindo, cansada de tanto procurar quando avista uma Mercedes, e um senhor impaciente do lado de fora, vestido como motorista.Kagome retira do bolso de seu casaco um papelzinho onde estava escrito o nome do motorista, a placa de seu carro, o endereço do apartamento, o nº deste e o nome de seu "dono", que estava disputando a fortuna com ela, entre outras informações.Se dirigiu até o motorista e docemente perguntou.

**- **Olá, você é o Sr Myoga Ito?-Disse lendo o papelzinho.

**- **Sim e você deve ser a senhorita Higurashi, certo?

**- **Sim, Kagome Higurashi.

**- **Prazer, então aonde vamos mesmo?Até o apartamento do Sr Nakamura?((Nakamura é o sobrenome dele))

**- **Sim,mas este apartamento é meu também.-Falou, meio revoltada.

**- **Oh, claro!Me desculpe.-Disse com um enorme constrangimento.

**- **Não foi nada!-E lhe sorriu.

Kagome entrou na Mercedes e seguiram pelo centro de Tókio.Foi quando Kagome avistou uma grande construção e ficou abobada.Não se controlou, teve que perguntar.

**- **Essa é uma faculdade?Pelo endereço é a que vou estudar...

**- **Deve ser, essa é a Toudai ((q falta de criatividade rsrs)), uma das melhores daqui.Acho que vai gostar dela, o Sr Nakamura também estuda nela.

**- **E quantos anos o **"Sr Nakamura"** tem?-Disse "Sr Nakamura" em tom de deboche.

**- **O Sr Nakamura?Uns 19, 20 anos...Por aí.

**- **Hum, tá...-Disse Kagome, e no resto da caminho ficou pensando em como seria o "Sr Nakamura".

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Alguns minutos depois, Myoga parou o carro em uma rua muito chique, com prédios imensos e um sistema de segurança ótimo.Kagome ficou boba.Quem morava alí devia ser muito rico, muito mesmo.Não acreditando que moraria alí, Kagome pegou o "papelzinho" de seu bolso e leu o nome da rua, sim era aquela rua, Shikon .O queixo da menina ainda se encontrava caído e os olhos brilhavam com a visão.Quando Myoga viu isso desfarçou o riso e apontou para a maior das construções.Kagome olhou em sua direção e ele começou a falar.

**- **A senhorita não se importa se eu ficar por aqui?Tenho que mandar lavar esse carro e pagar o seguro dele, poderia entrar sozinha no prédio?É aquele alí, o prédio Sengoku Jidai.-E apontou mais uma vez.

**- **Claro!Claro!Não precisa se incomodar...

**- **Muito obrigada então.Agora eu já vou, sabe o nº do apartamento?

**- **Sim, sei sim.-Disse abanando o papelzinho enquanto sorria.

"_Ela é uma simpatia, o Sr Nakamura não vai ter coragem de botá-la pra fora..."_Pensou enquanto fitáva a jovem sorridente e murmurou um tchau,entrou no carro e logo deu a partida._"Não, ele não poderia fazer isso ela é muito doce e além do mais, é muito linda.Muito mais que a namorada do Sr Nakamura..."_Pensava enquanto digiria, se distanciando de Kagome.

"_Bem, vamos lá!"_Pensado isso Kagome se virou e foi entrando no prédio, ela se surpreendia a cada passo que dava.Encontrou e informou o porteiro da onde iria e este já estava ciente da visita da jovem.Se surpreendeu!Mas que prédio mais lindo!O que era aquilo?Um palácio?Só faltava as paredes serem de ouro, mas não chegava a tanto (xx').

Kagome entrou no elevador onde encontrou um garoto muito bonito, tinha olhos azuis e cabelo preto, suas roupas pareciam ser muito caras, ele usava um óculos de sol, mas Kagome pode notar um roxo, alguém devia ter acertado o olho dele.Preocupada e caridosa como sempre, Kagome foi perguntar o que aconteceu, e é claro, ia pedir informação, só sabia o nº do apartamento, não o andar.Teve que lhe chamar a atenção, pois o jovem ao seu lado nem parecia lhe notar, absorto em pensamentos.

**- **O-olá...-Disse muito tímida.

Logo o moreno virou-se para ela e se expantou com a beleza da garota, parecia estar em tranze, quase babando.

**- **Senhor?...Senhor?-Ela perguntava tentando "acordá-lo".Enfim ele "despertou".

**- **Olá, linda jovem.-Disse beijando a mão de Kagome.-O que faz por aqui?A que lhe devemos sua célebre presença?-Kagome ficou estática, o que ele queria com aquilo?

**- **Você é o recepcionista por acaso?-Kagome perguntou confusa, mas ele tinha roupas caras, não podia ser um simples empregado.

"_Droga, acho que a Sango tem razão, minhas cantadas estão ficando ultrapassadas"_Pensou o garoto ((que vc já devem ter adivinhado quem seja)), enquanto o jovem estava destraido, Kagome se desvencilhou das mãos dele.

**- **Não senhorita, sou apenas um morador.-E lhe sorriu.

**- **Oh, claro, me desculpe...-Ela sorria meio sem graça com a situação.

**- **Tudo bem.Mas e você é oque?Uma nova moradora?

**- **Sou sim, eu queria lhe perguntar onde fica o apartamento 9?Em que andar?

"_9...Porque esse apartamento não me é estranho..."_Ficou se perguntando mas logo respondeu, a garota já estava ficando assustada com a sua demora.-É no 5º andar, vai morar lá?

**- **Sim,sim...

**- **Poderia saber o seu nome?-Disse ele, com um sorriso um tanto maliocioso nos lábios,vendo Kagome apertar o botão do elevador para ir até o quinto andar.

**- **Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi ((Bond, James Bond, huahahaha)).E o seu?-Disse curiosa, mas no fundo era só pra ser simpática ((rsrsrs)), não iria desapontá-lo afinal, ele era meio estranho mas ela já devia começar a fazer amigos.

**- **Sato, Miroku Sato.-((Uaaaaaaaaaau, ninguééém sabia que era o Miroku))Ele arrumou óculos-de-sol no rosto e Kagome pode ver o roxo de seu olho esquerdo, fazendo uma cara de peninha dele, perguntou.

**- **Senhor...Sato, o que aconteceu com seu olho?-Ela perguntou preocupada.

**- **Kagome, posso te chamar assim?-Ela fez um sim com a cabeça ainda sorrindo e ele continuou.-Pode me chamar de Miroku sem Sato, nem Senhor.

**- **Ok...

**- **Então...Isso?-Apontou para o olho machucado e ela fez um sim com a cabeça.-Foi um pequeno incidente com uma garota...-_"Sango, Sango, olha no que você me mete..."_ –Mas, isso quer dizer, você está preocupada comigo senhorita Kagome?

**- **S-sim...-Disse Kagome sem jeito pois Miroku estava segurando as mãos dela.

**- **Então...-Ele abraçou Kagome que estava mais sem graça e corada do que antes.-A senhorita gostaria de ter um filho meu?-Uma gota enorme surgiu na cabeça de Kagome.-Hum, que tal hein?

E Miroku passou a mão no traseiro de Kagome que agora ficou vermelha de raiva e acertou um tapa em Miroku.

**- **PERVERTIDO! SEU HENTAI!-Gritou Kagome saindo do elevador, que já tinha chegado no 5º andar, bufando de raiva.-PERVERTIDO! PERVERTIDOOOOOOO!-Não se cansava de gritar enquanto o garoto estava caído no elevador com uma marca de mão no rosto.

Kagome saiu correndo e rapidamente achou o apartamento 9._"É agora..."_Respirou fundo._"Deixe a raiva de lado e conquiste a simpatia de seu rival com um belo sorriso sincero."_Respirou fundo mais uma vez e tomou coragem para tocar a campainha, era agora ou nunca, e tocou.Esperou por um tempo mas ninguém atendeu.Apertou o botão da campainha de novo, nada.Será que o apartamento está vazio?Não impossível...Myoga garantiu que ele estaria no apartamento aquela hora._"Sabe...Esse cara deve ser um saco, um chato que nem quer me atender pra ver se eu desisto, mas sabe o que mais?Não vou desisitir!Vou tocar essa campainha até ele atender, nem que eu tenha que tocar essapiiiiii de campainha durante anos!"_Pensou, nem sabia que o sujeito estava preste a abrir a porta.

Kagome estava de costas para o porta por causa da demora quando a porta se abre, mas antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa ou mesmo se virar, o jovem de sobrenome Nakamura lhe agarra e antes de lhe abraçar sussurra:

**- **Meu amor...

Kagome estava sem reação.Meu amor?Ele nem tinha olhado na cara dela, e nem olhou, abraçou-a de olhos fechados e a puxou para dentro do apartamento em questão de segundos e...O que?Kagome não pode acreditar!Ele havia lhe beijado, Kagome estava paralisa mas sem saber o porque correspondeu ao beijo.Estava realmente tudo muito estranho.Por que ele estaria beijando-a?Na esperança de que ela desse a sua parte da fortuna para ele?Ou seria pervertido como o Miroku do elevador?Ou a conhecia e ela não se lembrava dele?Tantas perguntas lhe encheram a cabeça, e, ela tinha que admitir, o beijo estava bom mas...Ela não estava querendo nem esperando!Pensando isso tentou empurrá-lo, mas não deu muito certo, ele a apertou mais ainda e murmurou com a boca colada no pescoço de Kagome:

**- **Kikyou, me desculpe o que você fez não se faz, mas te expulsar do meu apartamento foi demais, me desculpe...-Nakamuraaproximouo nariz do pescoço de Kagome, sentindo um cheiro delicioso._"Ei, peraí esse cheiro é de...De cereja_((não vo colocar sakura não tá?P)) _, não é o cheiro da Kikyou, o cheiro da Kikyou é diferente, mas por outro lado esse é tão melhor ((é claro, o cheiro da Kikyou é de barro velho rsrs))...Ei!O que eu to pensando..."_Nakamura ((que ninguéééém descobriu quem é ainda xD)) estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que afroxou o abraço e Kagome conseguiu se desvencilhar dele, que somente "acordou" e fitou a jovem, tinha uma certa semelhança entre ela e Kikyou mas a menina que via a sua frente era diferente de Kikyou, a garota era linda de morrer.Ela tinha uma expressão estranha e divertida sobre a face e isso junto com a situação constrangedora, Nakamura não se agüentou e começou a rir sem parar, caindo no chão.

"_Meu Deus, no que fui me meter, ele é um louco de pedra!"_Pensou Kagome e começou a falar palavras sem sentido e por causa do susto.-...Oque?...Mas...É...Você...Oque?Como?

**- **Calma menina, quantas perguntas!-Disse Nakamura entre risos.-Uma de cada vez.

**- **Quem é você?-Perguntou ela voltando ao normal.

**- **Essa pergunta seria minha, não?-Disse ele cessando o riso.

**- **Por que?

**- **Pois foi você que tocou a campainha do meu apartamento!

**- **E foi você que me agarrou e me lascou um beijo, sem nem ao menos ver minha cara!-Disse ela já se irritando mas estava roxa de vergonha por dizer aquilo.

**- **É...-Ele também ficou meio sem graça.-Então eu me apresento...Sou Nakamura, Inuyasha Nakamura!-((Idem Miroku, ninguééééém sabia que era o Inu ¬¬)).Inuyasha era um jovem de 20 anos que tinha longos cabelos negros e lindos olhos violetas mas o corpo escultural Kagome não pode ver, ele estava de camiseta.

**- **E eu sou Kagome Higurashi...-Disse ela com o rubor já sumindo da face.

**- **E o que você veio fazer aqui no meu apartamento?

**- **É...-Kagome começou a fuçar na bolsa, procurando a xerox do documento que Kaede havia lhe entregado um dia antes de morrer.-Eu sou Kagome Higurashi, amiga da falecida Miko Kaede e tenho direito a metade da herança do primo dela...Totousai Nakamura...-Ela finalmente achou a xerox do documento e entregou a Inuyasha, que estava mudo e de cara fechada.-E, pelo que vejo ele era seu tio e padrinho...

**- **Sim...E você em contra partida não era **NADA **dele...-Reclamou Inuyasha em tom de desdém.

**- **Como assim nada?Kaede tinha todo o direito de receber metade da herança!

**- **Ela sim, mas não **você**!

**- **Só que ela quis me dar a parte dela, com certeza Kaede nunca teve nenhum tipo de contato com você!SEU GROSSO!E EU QUE VIM AQUI NA ESPERANÇA DE NÃO BRIGAR!-Disse Kagome já gritando.

**- **NÃO BRIGAR? SE NÃO QUISESSE BRIGAR TERIA DADO A PARTE DA HERANÇA DE KAEDE PARA MIM!-Gritou Inuyasha.

**- **MAS FOI ELA QUE DISSE QUE QUERIA DAR ESSE DINHERO PRA MIM!

**- **NÃO IMPORTA ELE É MEU!VOCÊ NEM ERA PARENTE DE TOTOUSAI!

**- **ORA SEU...IDIOOOOOOOOOOTA!

**- **O QUE FOI QUE DISSE BRUXA?

**- **Eu?O que eu disse?-Kagome tinha uma voz calma que fez Inuyasha se espantar, ela respirou fundo fechando os olhos, e depois que os abriu, o moreno pode ver a enorme raiva de Kagome que encheu o peito e gritou:-EU DISSE QUE VOCÊ É UM COMPLETO IDIOOOOOOOOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**- **BRUXA, VOCÊ QUE É IDIOTA!

Kagome ia gritar novamente mas viu que a voz saiu bem rouca, somente sussurrando:"Idiota".Inuyasha ao ver que ela estava rouca, começou a rir novamente mas como Kagome não podia mais gritar com ele, pois não tinha voz, partiu pra cima de Inuyasha metendo tapas e socos no tórax dele.Ele cessou o riso e ficou parado vendo a menina tentar lhe ferir, não estava doendo, Kagome, tadinha, era fraca.Bem, fraca até quando ela viu que seus golpes não surtiam efeito nele e usou de um de seus melhores truques, somente usados em homens nas situações de extrema nescessidade.Deu uma joelhada nas partes íntimas dele.

**- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-O grito de Inuyasha foi muito, muito alto e Kagome ficou até com pena, pois ele pendeu para trás, dando vários passos e com os olhos arregalados.Ele estava andando para trás num ato inconciente, o silêncio reinava alí, até que ele encontrou o sofá e caiu deitado neste, ainda segurando o local atingido.

Kagome muito arrependida correu até o sofá sentando ao lado de Inuyasha, e o viu ainda paralisado, eKagome comlágrimas já se formando em seus olhos perguntou:

**- **Vo-você se ma-machucou mu-muito?-Gaguejou ela.Mas não obteve resposta, Inuyasha continuou estático.-Vo-você tá bem?

Inuyasha finalmente "acordou" e olhou Kagome que estava parada lá, com cara de expanto, de pena, de compaixão, de culpa, de arrependimento.E ela perguntou mais uma vez com voz doce e chorosa:

**- **Você tá bem?Eu te machuquei muito?Foi sem querer...

Seria melhor se Kagome tivesse ficado calada."Foi sem querer".Inuyasha fez uma cara emburrada que assustou Kagome, e gritou:

**- **BRUXA!SUA LOUCA!COMO ASSIM FOI SEM QUERER?VOCÊ CHUTOU POR QUE QUIS !SUA LOUCA, MALUCA E AINDA QUER FICAR COM METADE DA HERANÇA!

Kagome percebeu que tinha recuperado a voz e gritou também:

**- **SABE, ANTES EU ATÉ PODERIA TER DESISTIDO DESSA HERANÇA E VOLTADO PARA CASA, MAS AGORA QUE VI COMO VOCÊ É, NUNCA, NUNCA IREI DESISTIR DESSA MALDITA HERANÇA!...E REALMENTE, CHUTEI PORQUE QUIS E SABE...FOI BEM FEITO!

**- **SUA FALSA!ATÉ AGORA VOCÊ ESTAVA TODA TRISTINHA, ME PEDINDO DESCULPAS, AGORA FALA QUE FOI BEM FEITO, VOCÊ É MALUCA, ACHO QUE SE GANHAR ESSE DINHEIRO VAI GASTAR COMPRANDO MATO!

**- **O QUE?VOCÊ ME CHAMOU DE VACA?-Perguntou Kagome indignada.

**- **NÃO, MAS SABE QUE PODE SER?SUA VA...

**- **NÃO SE ATREVA...

**- **VACA!

**- **ORA SEU!AAAHHH!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Miroku acordou, estava deitado no elevador e o porteiro lhe chacoalhava, na intenção de acordá-lo.

**- **Você tá bem Miroku-sama?-Perguntou o porteiro preocupado.

**- **Sim, sim estou ótimo.-Disse sorrindo.

**- **Sério?Quando eu cheguei você estava desmaiado com uma marca de tapa no rosto.Foi mais uma garota?-perguntou o porteiro, mas já sabia a resposta.

**- **Sim...Como sempre...Aff, vou pra casa lavar o rosto e passar algum remédio nisso, dessa vez a garota exagerou...

**- **Foi.

E o porteiro se retira deixando Miroku sozinho no elevador.O rapaz se levanta e vai apertar o botão para o 6º andar, onde se encontra seu apartamento, ((lá era chique, só dois apartamento por andar O.O', e olha que o prédio era imeeeeeenso)).Quando alguns fleches voltaram em sua mente.

/FLASH BACK/

(...)**- **onde fica o apartamento 9?(...)

(...)-É no 5º andar, vai morar lá?

**- **Sim, sim...(...)

/FIM DO FLASH BACK/

Miroku parou um pouco e se lembrou._"Mas é claro, o apartamento 9 é o do Inuyasha!Inuyasha seu safado, não bastou a Kikyou?Claro que não, ela era bonita, mas era um saco...Enjoada..."_

**- **Hahaha...Inuyasha...Eu sabia!-E apertou o botão para o 5º andar (já que ele estava no 6º) tinha que ter certeza de que aquilo era verdade.-Huhuhu!

O elevador desceu até o quinto ((Miroku é folgado nem pra descer um andar pela escada..xD)) e o moreno saiu correndo até avistar a porta do apartamento de Inuyasha, que estava fechada.Miroku ajoelhou na frente da porta e colocou o ouvido nesta para poder ouvir a "conversa dos dois", mas estava muito difícil, ele só escutava alguns trechos.

"(...)**- **SUA LOUCA!COMO ASSIM FOI SEM QUERER?-Estava muito difícil para Miroku escutar, ele perdeu uma grande parte da conversa.-QUER FICAR (...)-Miroku acabou interpretando errado ((xD)).

"_Nossa Inuyasha, nunca pensei que fosse tão direto!"_

"(...)**- **SABE, ANTES EU ATÉ PODERIA TER (...) E VOLTADO PARA CASA, MAS AGORA QUE VI COMO VOCÊ É, NUNCA, NUNCA IREI DESISTIR (...)!...E REALMENTE, (...)...FOI BEM FEITO!

"_Nossa, eles já tão bem avançadinhos...Inuyasha seu hentai...huhuhuhu"._

(...)**- **ATÉ AGORA VOCÊ ESTAVA TODA TRISTINHA, ME PEDINDO DESCULPAS, AGORA FALA QUE FOI BEM FEITO (...)!

"_Será mesmo que eles estão falando do que eu to pensando?"_Miroku já estava confuso.

**- **O QUE?(...)

**- **NÃO, MAS SABE QUE PODE SER?(...)

**- **NÃO SE ATREVA...

"_Ixi, acho que é isso mesmo que eu to pensando."_Miroku pode ouvir Inuyasha murmurar algumas coisas mas não consegue identificar.

(...)**-**AAAHHH!-O grito de Kagome ele pode ouvir direitinho.

"_Uepa!As coisas esquentaram, não posso perder isso!"_E entrou, a porta estava fechada, não trancada.

Chegou e viu Kagome deitada no sofá com de barriga para cima, e Inuyasha sentado em cima da barriga dela segurando-lhe os pulsos, ela tentava se soltar fazendo Inuyasha e o sofá mecher também.Miroku ficou parado, pasmo, não sabia que Inuyasha "chifrava" a Kikyou, e nem que fazia isso com a porta aberta e no sofá ((coitado do Miroku e seus pensamentos pervertidos, eles tavam brigando huahahahaha)).Seu queixo caiu até o chão e ele começou a tossir falsamente para ver se os dois notavam ele alí.

**- **Cof cof cof cof!-O "casal" olhou para ele e os dois gritaram em uníssono:

**- **MIROKU!-Mas não sairam da posição que estavam.

**- **Nossa Inuyasha, eu sabia que você era um safado!-Disse Miroku com um sorriso malicioso.

**- **Hu?-Foi aí que Inuyasha viu em que posição se encontravam.Kagome também percebeu e gritou:

**- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!-Inuyasha instantaneamente saiu de cima dela que saiu correndo pesa casa gritando.-Esse prédio só tem pervertidos!Só maníacos!Hentaaaaaaaais!

**- **Louca...-Resmungou Inuyasha, mas estava totalemente corado.

**- **Hum...Sei...Até agora vocês estavam se dando muito bem...-Miroku sorria maliciosamente.

**- **Não era nada do que você estava pensando...-Inuyasha parecia um pimentão na foqueira.

**- **Mas eu pensei a verdade...Só que você e a Senhorita Kagome estavam...

**- **CHEGA MIROKU!NÃO É NADA DISSO!-Gritou Inuyasha prevendo oque Miroku iria falar e interrompendo o amigo pervertido.-E como sabe o nome dela?

**- **Hehehehe...Um "pequeno incidente" no elevador...-Disse Miroku apontando para a marca do tapa no rosto.

**- **Tsc, tsc, você não toma jeito...¬¬...

Nesse instante Kagome chega no hall de entrada.

**- **Ufa, ainda bem que achei vocês, isso não é um apartamento é um labirinto!

**- **Não me diga que você se perdeu?-Perguntou Inuyasha.

**- **Algum problema?-Respondeu Kagome com outra pergunta.Inuyasha ia começar a rir, mas recebeu um olhar fuzilador de Kagome e acabou não fazendo nada.

**- **Vamos resolver isso agora!-Disse Kagome deicidida.-Eu tenho todo o direito a esse dinheiro..-Inuyasha fez uma cara feia e abriu a boca como se fosse falar, mas Kagome não deixou.-Xiu!Deixa eu continuar, eu tenho todo o direito de receber metade da herança, mas você diz que não então fica brigando na justiça por ela e desse jeito esse processo vai longe, então por que não desiste logo e entrega oque é meu por direito?

Inuyasha ficou com cara de espanto e logo depois soltou uma longa gargalhada.

**- **Eu achava que você era louca mas agora tenho certeza.O que te fez pensar que eu ia te entregar todo esse o dinheiro de bandeja?

**- **Achei que você ainda tivessa salvação, você e seu cérebro...-Falou ela dando um longo suspiro.

**- **Ora sua...-Inuyasha ia começar a brigar quando...

**- **Cof cof cof!-Miroku utilizou novamente de sua crise de tosse totalmente falsa para chamar atenção.E deu certo, os dois se viraram para ele com cara de:"O que foi?"-Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo?Não sei se vocês perceberam mas eu to boiando nesse papo de herança...

Kagome e Inuyasha contaram toda a história para Miroku ((nem vem que eu não vo contar tudo aquilo de novo xD)), é claro, com muitas discussões no meio.

**- **Entendeu?-Perguntou Kagome depois de terminar de contar tudo.

**- **Sim, mas sabe o que eu acho?

**- **O que?-Perguntou Inuyasha com seu típico mau-humor.

**- **Que desse jeito vocês não vão a lugar nenhum, os dois nãovão nempoder tocar nessa herança, então por que não entram num acordo?

**- **Bem que eu já tentei...-Suspirou desanimada Kagome.

**- **Feh!Eu não vou fazer acordo nenhum com essa "zinha" aí!

Kagome já fez cara feia, mas Miroku novamente interrompeu a briga.

**- **Não estou falando esse tipo de acordo.Que tal vocês fazerem um tipo de aposta?-Ao ver que os dois lhe olhavam interessados, Miroku continuou.-Eu pensei no seguinte, por que não fazem a seguinte aposta, irão viver juntos nessa apartamento e ...-Miroku foi cortado por um enorme:"NÃO", vindo de ambos.-Deixem-me concluir!Vocês deveriam viver junto nesse apartamento e como supostamente não se suportam ia ser uma coisa muito difícil, então quem não agüentar mais conviver com o outro e resolver cair fora do apartamento perde.Se acaso o Inuyasha perder, a Kagome tem sua metade da herança, se a Kagome perder o Inuyasha fica com a parte da herança dela.

**- **Por mim tudo bem...Desde que eu tenha um quarto só meu!-Respondeu Kagome, já impondo condições.

**- **E quem disse que eu ia querer dormir com você?-Protestou Inuyasha, e continuou.-Mas eu não gostei muito dessa idéia não...Vou ter que mantê-la nesse apartamento!

**- **Inuyasha, pense bem...Ou serão anos de briga na justiça ou alguns meses, que acho que será o máximo que ela irá agüentá-lo com esse seu bom-humor...-Inuyasha se sentiu ofendido, por que a garota não iria agüentá-lo?Mas é claro que não, principalmente se ele infernizasse ela.

**- **Tudo bem então Miroku...Também estou de acordo...Essa eu ganho fácil!-Disse olhando desafiadoramente para Kagome.

**- **Não pense que será tão fácil assim!Eu tenho um gênio bem forte e sou muito mais chata quando quero!-Ela piscou, desafiando Inuyasha também.

**- **Então está feito!-"Comemorou" Miroku por sua idéia brilhante.-Agora vocês tem que dar a palvra de vocês!

**- **Pois eu dou a minha palavra.-Disse Kagome sinceramente.

**- **E eu também.-Falou Inuyasha, com a mesma sinceridade de Kagome.

E fecharam o "acordo".Selaram a aposta e os dois tinham certeza absoluta que iam ganhar.Mas por que ambos sentiam um estranho pressentimento?O que estaria por vir?

"_Não sei o que o destino está preparando para mim, mas pode ter certeza que vou estar preparada!" _Pensava Kagome confiante.Mas realmente estaria preparada para tudo?Mal desconfiava do que o destino lhe guardava.

"_Pode ir tirando esse sorriso triunfante Kagome, você não dura dois meses aqui!"_Inuyasha pensava mais confiante ainda, mas ele estava tão despreparado quanto Kagome.

**Fim desse capítulo...**

**

* * *

**

**Oiiiiiiiiieeeee!**

**Espero que alguém tenha lido esse cap e que tenha gostado hahaha...Bem, tomara que vocês não tenham desistido!E obrigada pelas reviews, adorei !Bem, se eu não respondia review de alguém me desculpe, mas eu não vi.Lá vamos aos agradecimentos:**

**Vivica Higurashi:**Migaaaaaaa!É sempre bom saber que você tá lendo a minha fic hahahaha!E huhuhu eu vo continua desprezando a minha fic pq ela nem se compara a sua e a de muitas autoras daqui do fanfiction ¬¬...Bem é só brigado de novo!Devo tudo a vc (principalmente postar essa fic rsrsrs).Kisu kisu!

**Sango-Web:**Ju-jura que vc tá gostando de ler a minha fic ç.ç ai que emoçããão!A Sango-Web lendo a minha fic!Eu vo chorar de alegria rsrsrs!E ai que bom q vc gostou da minha frase do arroz xD!E como assim a sua fic não é muito boa?A sua é 100 vezes melhor que a minha!Enquanto ao Inu não sendo bobão espero que vc tire as suas conclusões ao ler esse cap!hehehe, obrigado e kisu kisu!

**Nazumi:**Oiiiiiii!Brigado por ter lido a minha fic!Não sabe como é bom receber reviews Ç.Ç...E jura que vc estava ansiosa por esse cap?Tomara que não te decepcione rsrs...Obrigada e kisu kisu!

**Darla-D:**Cara, alguém me beliscaaaa!A Darla-D leu a minha humilde fic ç.ç cara eu não acredito!E pode parar com esse papo que a minha fic é melhor que a sua...Nem vem que não tem!A sua fic é uma das melhores que eu já li!É simplesmente maravilhosa, perfeita!E vc num sabe como eu to feliz por você querer ver a continuação ç.ç!Ela tá aqui!E pode ter certeza q a sua é muito mais viciante rsrsrs!Bem, obrigadãão é sempre bom receber elogios de alguém q escreve tão bem como vc !Kisus kisu!

**Bem gente é isso!Brigado por quem tá lendo a minha fic e espero que vcs gostem dela!E por favor não desistam e pleeeease deixem reviews!Kisus e ja ne!**


	3. Conhecendo amigos

**Capítulo 3-Conhecendo amigos**

Já era de manhã, como o tempo tinha passado rápido.Ela podia jurar que Myoga ainda estava trazendo suas malas e depositando no apartamento de Inuyasha.Podia ver a cara de insatisfação dele com todo aquele movimento._"Ele é um completo idiota."_Ela havia se lembrado do comportamento de seu...Rival?...Ela ainda não sabia, só sabia que já estava sentindo falta do cavalheirismo de Houjo, Inuyasha era um grosso.Houjo era gentil, Inuyasha era um chato.Seria muito mais fácil dividir o apartamento com seu velho amigo, com quem cavalgava do que com "Nakamura-sama", de mentalidade tão infantil.Mas por que parecia tão mais instigante e interessante estar dividindo o apartamento com Inuyasha?Ela não podia negar, ele era lindo, mas Kagome nunca tinha ligado muito para isso.Em pouco menos de um dia já tinha conseguido colocar milhares de defeitos que se encaixavam perfeitamente no perfil do rapaz._"Meus Deus, aonde eu estava com a cabeça quando aceitei a aposta daquele pervertido!Não sei se posso agüentar muito tempo o mau-humor desse cara...Mas agora que dei minha palavra vou até o fim!"_

Ela se levantou pausadamente, primeiro se espriguiçou e olhou janela a fora, podendo ver o celeste do amanhecer.Sentou-se na cama e agora fitáva o quarto, com várias malas de Kagome que carregavam suas roupas e seus utensílios mais íntimos, já que não poderia levar muita coisa afinal tinha fugido de casa, não poderia levar a casacom ela.Finalmente levantou-se e preguiçosamente olhou no relógio, eram 6 da manhã, ela sorriu, os hábitos não mudaram ((exclarecendo, pra quem não sabe, na rrrrrroça se acorda muuuuuito cedo)), sabia que aquele idiota do Inuyasha não deveria ter levantado e nem levantaria tão cedo.

Se dirigiu a cozinha e surpreendetemente achou facilmente os igredientes e utensílios para se fazer o café.É claro que estranhou o fogão de última geração e até o microondas, mas logo pegou o "jeito da coisa" pois já tinha lido um pouco sobre aquilo também ((coitada, ficou 18 anos só lendo rsrs)).Sorria para tudo, mesmo que ninguém estivesse alí, sorria para si mesma, não iria perder sua alegria de viver por causa das bobeiras e do comportamento de Inuyasha.

**- **Nanana...Lálálá...Nananamnamanam...Nanana...-Ela "cantarolava" uma música.Lembrando-se da melodia começou a "rebolar" e dar passos pela cozinha enquanto procurava alguma comida para acompanhar o café, afastando a solidão.E justo na hora mais agitada de sua música "nanana", com ela pondo a mesa, surgi uma figura sonolenta atrás de si sem ao menos ela mesma perceber.

O jovem tinha os olhos cerrados, mas pode sentir o cheiro do pó de café se expalhar pelo apartamento, foi quando chegou na cozinha, abrindo um pouco mais os olhos, pode ver os quadris da jovem mechendo pra lá e pra cá e ela cantarolar uma musiquinha que ele parecia conhecer.Ela nem tinha notádo-o e ele percebeu isso e ficou paralisado.A menina não parava de dançar e se afastou da mesa, pegando um pacote de bolachas que era uma das únicas comidas alí presentes.

Ajovem terminou a música, abrindo os olhos e dando de cara com o moreno.Vendo que as bochechas dele já estavam vermelhas, as suas se tornaram da mesma cor.

**- **Err...-Começou ela, com as bochechas pegando fogo.-Não pensei que acordáva tão cedo...

**- **Feh!-Disse ele escondendo o constrangimento.-Eu vou pra faculdade, esqueceu!

**- **Fa-faculdade...?-_"É mesmo como fui me esquecer"_.-É, eu esqueci...

**- **Tudo bem se você acordou cedo...-Disse ele já voltando ao normal.-E resolveu fazer o café mas precisava ficar dançando e cantando que nem uma louca e com essas...-As bochechas dele voltaram a ficar avermelhadas.-Nesses trajes?

Ela olhou para o próprio corpo, percebendo finalmente que estava vestida apenas com sua camisola, que por sinal estava curta e coloda , uma camisola azul-bebê de seda._"Oh meu Deus..."_Pensou Kagome suplicando para acordar e ver que era só um sonho, mas nada aconteceu.Ela sorriu ((nem precisa falar que ela estava corada)) e passou por Inuyasha que estava encostado na porta, murmurando um:

**- **Me desculpe, vou me trocar...-_"Hábitos nunca mudam mesmo..."_Lembrou-se Kagome, que quando estava em sua casa vivia andando de camisola por todos os cantos pela manhã.

Ele não conseguiu dizer nada enquanto via Kagome se dirigir ao quarto e trancar a porta.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kagome demorou mais do que o normal para trocar de roupa, estava morrendo de vergonha de sair do quarto e encarar Inuyasha, só saiu quando finalmente ouviu a porta do hall de entrada se fechar, ele tinha ido para a faculdade.

Tinha trocado de roupa, estava com uma camiseta um pouco larga e uma calça jeans surrada, o típico tênis all-star meio sujo, mas os cabelos já estavam mais arrumados.Suspirou ainda envergonhada, lembrando do mico que pagou e só de lembrar da cara de Inuyasha ela se envergonhava mais ainda.Estava toda atrapalhada em pensamentos quando um som irritante lhe chega aos ouvidos.Esse "triiiim-triiim" ela conhecia muito bem.O até ele na intenção de atendê-lo mas esitou um instante.Deveria atender aos telefonemas direcionados a Inuyasha?Ela não sabia mas aquele barulho do telefone estava tão irritante que ela atendeu.

**- **Alô?-Perguntou Kagome com o ouvido colado no aparelho.

**- **Quem está falando?-A voz feminina perguntou, parecendo intrigada.E a voz irritava Kagome.

**- **É a Kagome.-Respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

**- **O QUE?QUEM É VOCÊ?O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO NA CASA DO **MEU **INUYASHA?-Gritava como uma louca a mulher do outro lado da linha.-AI MEU DEUS, A GENTE NEM PODE BRIGAR QUE ELE JÁ VAI PROS BRAÇOS DE UMA VADIA QUALQUER?-A mulher estava realmente nervosa.

**- **Ei!Eu não sou uma vadia!-Revidou Kagome, não levava desaforo.

**- **É ENTÃO O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO NA CASA DO INUYASHA?VADIANDO É CLARO!

Kagome não podia explicar toda aquela estória para a mulher por três motivos:Primeiro, ela nunca acreditaria.Segundo, ela não ouviria.E terceiro, ela a chamaria de vadia.Tinha que pensar numa resposta que ela não tivesse que questionar, que fosse estranha o suficiente para acontecer somente com Inuyasha e que a moça do outro lado da linha ficasse tão sem jeito que não falaria mais nada, e é claro, tinha que fazer o Inuyasha ficar em maus bocados, para ver se desistia da aposta.Mas não iria falar que era a namorada ou a "ficante" dele, senão quem ficaria em maus lençóis seria ela.

**- **E aí?Você é ou não é uma vadia?-Pergunta a mulher já impaciente.

Kagome falou a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.

**- **Sou a babá dele.-_"Meu Deus...Vou transformar esse apartamento num inferno...Inuyasha vai me matar..."._

**- **Ba-babá?-A pessoa do outro lado da linha não acreditava.

**- **É, sou sim.Também ajudo ele como professora e secretária às vezes é um serviço muito complicado! -_"O Inuyasha vai me torturar depois me matar lentamente."_

**- **Hehehe...Que bom...-A mulher dizia sem graça.-Deve ser um serviço muito difícil mesmo...-_"O Inuyasha pirou de vez depois da nossa briga...Idiota..."_-E aproveitando que você é secretária, aonde ele foi?

**- **Pra faculdade...Você também não vai não?-_"Ele vai arrancar todos os meus fios de cabelo, amputar minhas pernas e braços, isso comigo viva, e depois me degolar lentamente..."_

**- **Vou, mas hoje estou emocionalmente estável, achei melhor não ir.

**- **Ah tá...-_"O Inuyasha vai pendurar minha cabeça na lâmpada da cozinha e o resto do meu corpo ele vai fazer vudoo para eu não ir pro céu"_-Gostaria de deixar uma recado para ele?

**- **Humm...-A mulher parecia pensativa.-Diga que a EX-namorada dele ligou...

**- **Pode deixar o nome?-Disse Kagome, como se ele tivesse várias ex-namoradas.

A mulher do outro lado da linha bufou, e continuou:

**- **Diga então que foi a futura EX-namorada dele...-A mulher deu uma pausa.-...Kikyou...

**- **Tá, já anotei...-Disse Kagome, estava realmente anotando.-Mais alguma coisa?

**- **Não obrigada...-Fingindo educação.

**- **Então...Tchau!Não foi nada!-Disse fingindo ter ido com a cara de Kikyou.

E desligaram o telefone.Kagome andou em direção a cozinha, iria tomar seu café, quando um flash lhe veio a mente, lembrou-se do dia anterior, logo após Inuyasha tê-la beijado.

/FLASH BACK/

(...)tentou empurrá-lo, mas não deu muito certo, ele a apertou mais ainda e murmurou com o nariz colado no pescoço de Kagome:

Kikyou, me desculpe o que você fez não se faz, mas te expulsar do meu apartamento foi demais, me desculpe...Eu te amo.(...)

/FIM DO FLASH BACK/

**- **Hum...Então ele me beijou por engano...-Ela sorria maliciosamente.-...Ele gosta da Kikynojo...Ou Kikyouve? ((huahua adoreeei)) Como é mesmo?-Releu no papel que anotou o nome da mulher.-Ah, sim, Kikyou...-Kagome deu uma risada maléfica, como num filme de terror.

**- **Ah **"Inu-kun"**, vou ter a minha metade da fortuna.-E sorriu mais uma vez.Andou até a cozinha e tomou seu café lentamente, lia uma revista boba do condomínio, se preparou pois logo depois de tomar o café iria até a faculdade fazer a inscrição.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Inuyasha saia da Mercedes de seu motorista, Myouga.Na sua frente estava a Toudai, sua faculdade.Suspirou triste.Era quarta-feira, mais um dia na faculdade...Foi entrando, passando pelo portão principal, logo já estava no seu pavilhão, ele cursava advocacia, mas não sabia porque fazia aquilo.Não queria ser advogado.Fechou os olhos por causa do desgosto.Andou mais um pouco de cabeça baixa, aquelas pessoas as vezes lhe irritavam, meninas fofoqueiras, meninos fúteis.Pessoas que não pareciam possuir vida própria, parecia que viviam sugando a vida alheia, recolhendo o maior número de informações possíveis.Podia ver os olhares sobre si e as fofocas, é claro, ele, Miroku e poucos outros eram os mais populares da faculdade, uma briga com a namorada nunca passaria despercebida.Ele e Kykiou haviam brigado feio, mesmo sendo por bobagem.

/FLASH BACK/

Estavam no portão de saída da faculdade, Kikyou estranhamente calada e pensativa parada na frente de Inuyasha que se encontrava recostado no portão esperando por Myouga.

**- **Inuyasha...

**- **Que foi Kikyou?-Hoje o humor de Inuyasha estava pior do que de costume.

**- **Você tava olhando pra Ayume hoje, não tava?

**- **Sim, eu vi ela hoje.-Disse indiferente, olhando os cadernos.

**- **Não esse tipo de ver, você tava olhando para ela, e tava muito interessado!

**- **Kikyou, o que você quer dizer com isso?-Disse finalmente encarando a jovem.

**- **Você está interessado na Ayume não tá?-Disse meio irritada.

**- **Kikyou VOCÊ PIROU?-Gritou com a namorada.

**- **Você tá interessado nela não é mesmo!-Disse com os olhos marejados.-Vai, me diz Inuyasha!Vai me deixar é?-Disse chorando descontroladamente.

**- **Aff...TPM eu mereço...-Sussurrou Inuyasha, e Kikyou ouviu.

**- **NÃO TO NÃO TÁ!-Gritou, parando de chorar, mudando para uma expressão de raiva.-E NÃO MUDE DE ASSUNTO!

**- **Não tinha assunto NENHUM pra ser discutido!-Uma multidão já se formava em torno deles.

**- **Ah é mesmo?-Ela suspirou, tomando fôlego.-Você nunca me entende!Nunca!Você é um insensível!

**- **E você uma ciumenta!Com um ciúme completamente idiota!-A multidão só aumentava.

**- **Idiota?Eu vi o jeito que você olhava para a Ayume!Você tá afim dela não?

**- **NÃO!Você está parecendo uma criança Kikyou!-Disse visivelmente iritado, um "Oooohhh" foi ouvido da "platéia".

**- **Eu pareço?Pois você é!-Disse jogando os cadernos de Inuyasha para o alto, novamente pode ser ouvido um "Ooooohhh" da multidão que ria também.

Inuyasha se sentiu completamente humilhado.Estava morrendo de raiva de Kikyou, queria humilhá-la também, mas não sabia como então apenas agaixou e recolheu seus cadernos do chão.Ela apenas o olhava com jeito de superior.

Inuyasha estava completamente calado, ardendo de raiva por dentro, se alguém lhe dissesse "oi" naquele instante ele quebraria a cara do coitado.E todos já conheciam muito bem o comportamento de Inuyasha, então procuraram se afastar.

Foi quando o motorista de Inuyasha chegou.Parou na frente do portão e Kikyou logo se dirigiu até ele, pois Inuyasha sempre lhe dava uma carona até a casa dela.Mas quando a jovem foi abrir a porta, o moreno lhe deu um leve empurrão e a afastou do carro entrando neste.

**- **O que está fazendo Inuyasha?-Ela perguntava indignada.

**- **Você acha que depois de toda aquela cena ainda vai ir junto comigo?

**- **Foi uma briga boba Inuyasha...Não precisa ficar bravinho...-Disse ela se fazendo de desintendida.

**- **Boba?No começo eu também achei boba, mas não...Você tinha que chamar a atenção de todo mundo e me humilhar na frente de todos, me inferiorizando sempre...

**- **Ah é mesmo...Eu fiz isso sim...Mas eu quero ir no seu carro!

**- **Mas não vai!

**- **Então do que eu vou?

**- **De ônibus?De táxi?A pé?

**- **A pé até parece que eu, Kikyou, iria andar a pé até a minha casa!E não to com dinheiro pra pegar um táxi, e também nunca na minha vida que eu ia andar de ônibus...Urgh!Que nojo, aquele povão suado de tanto trabalhar...Eca!-Disse fazendo cara de nojo.

**- **É né, pois acho que você vai a pé ou de ônibus porque, é uma pena, mas jogar caderno dos outros pro alto não é emprego, senão você já estaria rica né Kikyou!

Ela fez cara de indignação e raiva e ele apenas mandou Myouga dar a partida no carro.

"_Ele me paga..."_Pensou Kikyou.

"_Ela é uma mesquinha..."_Ele suspirou._"Acho que namoro ela só pra fazer uma média na faculdade..."_

/FIM DO FLASH BACK/

"_Maldita hora que inventei de "fazer média" na faculdade...Agora não posso deixar minha popularidade ir por água abaixo...Tenho que voltar com Kikyou...MAS QUE DROGA!"_Ele se martelava mentalmente por ter sido sempre tão idiota, Kagome concordaria plenamente com aquilo._"Kagome..."_Ele se lembrou do "showzinho particular" que presenciou naquela manhã.Sorriu maliciosamente.Ela era muito bonita.

Estava andando destraído, morrendo de vontade de socar a si mesmo, mas desistiu pois avistou Miroku balançando os braços freneticamente, gritando:"Aqui!Aqui!" Coitado do Miroku, as vezes parecia uma criança feliz por ter engessado o braço.

**- **Inuyashaaaaaa!-Miroku gritava.

Inuyasha chegou mais perto e pode notar o sorriso bobo estampado na cara de Miroku.

**- **Miroku, você bebeu?

**- **Hahaha...Inuyasha, não viaja...-Disse o rapaz dando "tapinhas" na costa do amigo.-Eu estou feliz, feliz da vida!A vida é tão boa!O céu tá tão azul!

**- **Ixi...Então você tá chapado né?-Miroku fez cara feia e depois soriu malicioso-Hum...Entendi, o que aconteceu?Ficou com alguma menina é isso?

**- **Não, melhor...

**- **Miroku!Me poupe de detalhes!

**- **E depois eu que sou o pervertido ¬¬...Eu só conversei com a Sangozinha e ela me perdoou!

**- **Coitada...

**- **Inuyasha!

**- **Tá, tá...Mas que saco, não sei como a Sango te agüenta...

**- **E você por que todo esse mau-humor?-Miroku aumentou o sorriso.-A noite não foi boa Inuyasha?A senhorita Kagome não deixou você dormir?

Miroku deu uma longa gargalhada e Inuyasha apenas deu um soco na cabeça do amigo.

**- **Aquela menina é uma maluca, eu nunca passaria a noite com ela, seu imbecil!

**- **Mas a Kikyou é tão mesquinha, chata e mesmo assim...

**- **Não!Eu nunca passei a noite com ela!

**- **Mas vocês praticamente moravam juntos...Ela tinha a casa dela mas passava o dia inteiro no seu apartamento, então eu pensei que...

**- **Não, não rolou nada não.

**- **Você não tá mentindo não é mesmo?-Inuyasha "rosnou" para Miroku.-Entendi, entendi, você está sendo sincero...Mas então você nunca...

**- **Miroku, eu tenho 20 anos, só porque não rolou nada com a Kikyou não significa que não tenha rolado com nenhuma!

**- **Hahaha!-Miroku deu tapa bem forte nas costas de Inuyasha que o fez cair pra frente.-Seu safado!

Inuyasha se levantou furioso e Miroku apenas engoliu seco.O incidente não tinha agradado nada a vitima deste.Inuyasha cerrou os punhos e foi correndo atrás de Miroku para lhe socar até a morte, e este se pôs a correr pelo pavilhão inteiro.

Na sua corrida Miroku nem notou que uma garota estava saindo da biblioteca carregando uma pilha de livros e esbarrou nela, os dois cairam no chão e os livros voaram pelos ares.Inuyasha parou e apenas olhou curioso a cena.Miroku estava caido por cima da menina que estava completamente espatifada no chão e os livros "decoravam" ainda mas a cena, rodeando o "casal" que no momento estavam indênticos a duas lagartixas mortas e torradas no chão.

Inuyasha não se conteve e começou a rir.Foi quando finalmente os dois se entreolharam e Miroku deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha e a menina apenas ruborizou.

**- **Sangozinha!-Miroku abraçou a menina, mas ainda estavam deitados no chão.

**- **Miroku...Vo-você...es...tá...me sufo...sufocando...-Sango disse com um pouco de difilcudade afinal o moreno estava lhe estrangulando.

**- **Desculpa Sango, me empolguei...-Fazendo cara de inocente.

**- **Não, se você tivesse se empolgado teria sido bem pior...-Sango se levantou arrumando as roupas amarrotadas.

**- **Não quer voltar pro chão Sangozinha?-Disse Miroku batendo a mão no chão, já estava sentado.Esta apenas ficou ainda mais vermelha mas se agaixou e Miroku a olhou maliciosamente.Ela chegou bem perto dele e ...

PAFT! Meteu-lhe um tapa na cara.

**- **Seu hentai!-Ela se levantou novamente.

**- **Mas você me ama...Não é Sango?-Disse abraçando as pernas da garota.

Ela se desvencilhou do garoto e apenas ordenou que este lhe ajudasse a recolher os livros, o que ele obedeceu.

Sango Suzuki((desculpa, não tinha nada melhor pra inventar)) era uma jovem muito bela de cabelos castanhos, lisos e os olhos da mesma cor.Tinha 18 anos e cursava medicina, e diferente de Miroku e Inuyasha, era muito dedicada aos estudos por influência dos pais que eram muito corretos e rigorosos.Vestia uma blusa branca de botões com alguns deles abertos deixando Miroku bem feliz, e uma saia azul-marinho de prega que ia até os joelhos mostrando ser comportada, coisa que deixou Miroku triste.Tinha um irmão gêmeo, Kohaku, mas não eram idênticos.Gostava de Miroku, mas sabia que não ia dar certo aquele relacionamente, primeiro porque ele era muito galinha, e segundo que seus pais nunca aceitariam que a filha namorasse alguém tão...Pervertido.Mas só de ver o sorriso e as propostas indecentes do rapaz ela se derretia toda.

Estavam animados conversando e foram andando pelos corredores, tagarelando.Sango era a mais reservada deles, estava mais preocupada com as aulas do que com a conversa dos meninos.Sentaram-se em um banco, Sango numa ponta, Miroku ao seu lado e Inuyasha na outra ponta do banco.Inuyasha e Miroku conversavam animadamente sobre a partida de futebol que havia passado no domingo e Sango, como isso não lhe interessava, enterrou a cara num livro.Nem percebeu que alguém estava se aproximando deles.

**- **Oi geeeeeeente!Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha!Oi!-Griatava uma jovem indo até eles.

Sango largou o livro e quando olhou, reconheceu a dona daquela voz, era sua amiga.

**- **Rin!-Sango se levantou e abraçou a amiga.

**- **Oi senhorita Rin, como está bonita hoje...-Disse Miroku com sua típica cara de safado.Sango deu outro tapa em Miroku que caiu "desacordado" na chão, Inuyasha apenas bufou e Rin riu, aquela era a estranha rotina deles.

Rin Kobayashi tinha 18 anos e possuia cabelos negros um pouco mais curtos que os de Sango e olhos castanhos, por sinal era também muito bonita.A garota era uma das mais ricas entre eles, "perdendo" apenas para Inuyasha.Diferente de Sango, Rin só se preocupava em ir a faculdade para ver os amigos e arranjar festas, as quais ela sempre estava presente.A jovem vestia uma baby-look branca com algumas pedrinha brilhantes e uma pequena estampa de anjo do lado direito na altura dos seios ((essa blusa é miiiiinhaaaa!hihihihi)), uma saia jeans rosa um pouco acima dos joelhos e um sapato de salto alto rosa também ((que paty ela não?)).

Os quatro amigos conversaram até o sinal bater e serem obrigados a se dirigir a suas salas de aula.Rin e Sango entraram em uma sala, pois cursavam o primeiro ano de medicina.E Miroku e Inuyasha entraram em outra, pois cursavam segundo ano de advocacia ((eles tem 20 anos e tão cursando o 2º ano?É que são uns folgados e durante um ano não fizeram nada u.u')).

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Kagome já tinha ido fazer a matrícula de manhã, e a diretora lhe pareceu muito simpática.Talvez estivesse feliz, afinal, quanto mais alunos matriculados, mais dinheiro.Após fazer a matrícula recebeu uma enorme lista de livros que deveria comprar, para poder estudar.Estava tão ansiosa, começaria a ir amanhã e planejava comprar os livros aquela tarde.

**- **Senhorita Kagome, chegamos...-A garota estava tão destraída que nem ouviu o motorista lhe informando que já tinham chegado em seu destino e estavam na frente do prédio Sengoku Jidai.-Senhorita Kagome, CHEGAMOS!

A jovem ainda teve de piscar os olhos mais algumas vezes até processar a informação.

**- **Ah sim...Me desculpe...Estava tão...

**- **Destraída...-Ele completou.

**- **É...Tchau Myouga-sama!

**- **Tchau senhorita Kagome.

A garota saiu do carro e se dirigiu a portaria, Myouga deu a partida no carro e sumiu da vista da jovem.Kagome entrou no prédio, ainda não estava acostumada com todo aquele luxo.Entrou no elevador e procurou discretamente o jovem tarado que havia encontrado alí no dia anterior.Mesmo sendo louco e pervertido, Miroku lhe pareceu muito carismático.A solidão lhe invadiu o peito.Ela _ainda_ não tinha amigos.Bem Inuyasha não contava, ele era seu _inimigo _não era?E Miroku...Eles nem tinham conversado direito, além de algumas apostas, passadas de mão e tapas.

Kagome suspirou e entrou no apartamento, que era seu e de Inuyasha.Ou será que era só dele?Ou era de nenhum dos dois?Ela preferia pensar que era dela e que ele era só mais um hóspede maldito, mesmo sendo o apenas pálmas as luzes acenderam, e ela caminhou até a cozinha, eles tinham deixado tudo a maior zona com farelo de pão pra lá, geléia de morango pra cá, café velho alí, copo sujo aqui...Mas quando ela chegou tudo estava na maior ordem._"É por isso que o Inuyasha é um folgado...Ele não precisa fazer nada!"_Pensou Kagome.Pela primeira vez sentiu falta de Inuyasha.Ele podia ter aquela personalidade egoísta e aquele humor terrível, mas alí naquele apartamento imenso uma companhia é muito bem vinda.Qualquer uma, mesmo que seja a de um animal de estimação, coisa impossível em apartamentos.Suspirou mais uma vez.O silêncio era tanto que seus suspiros ecoavam no cômodo.Por um instante ela até teve medo daquilo.Sim, ela era medrosa.Fez rapidamente um ramen e comeu mais rápido ainda.Estava com medo daquela solidão...Como queria que Inuyasha estivesse alí pra lhe encher o saco.A que ponto ela tinha chegado?Pedindo a presença do insuportável do Inuyasha?

**- **Devo estar entrando em depressão...-Suas palavras novamente ecoaram pelo enorme apartamento, ela sentiu um frio na espinha, trocou de roupa e escovou os dentes rapidamente.Iria _já_ comprar os livros.

_No shopping_--

Kagome já estava aliviada.Não estava mais no solitário apartamento.Sorriu feliz, agora não precisaria mais de Inuyasha, na verdade agora queria mesmo era ter algumas amigas para rir com ela enquanto olhavam as vitrines e tagarelavam sobre homens.Seu sorriso morreu.Por que ela nescessitava tanto de amigos?Queria não ter essa nescessidade, queria classificar isso como qualidade, mas só via defeito.Quando se deu conta já estava na frente da livraria.Seu semblante triste adentrou o recinto.Olhou para as estantes...Arregalou os olhos.

**- **Q-quantos...Livros...-Falou sozinha, devia ter mais de mil!Nunca acharia os seus.

**- **Precisa de ajuda?-Uma atendente lhe questionou.

**- **É acho que sim...-E sorriu.A atendente lhe sorriu de volta e Kagome deu os nomes dos livros para ela, oque a mulher achou facilmente.Eram muito procurados.

Kagome pagou tudo (com o dinheiro do Inuyasha,é claro rsrs) e com várias sacolas saiu da loja.

Tinha comido o ramen na hora do almoço, mas comera tão rápido que seu cérebro nem entendeu.Foi até a praça de alimentação atrás de doces.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Miroku, Inuyasha, Sango e Rin andavam pelo shopping. Inuyasha ia na frente, seu estômago roncava implorando por comida e apressava os amigos em direção a praça de alimentação.Miroku ia um pouco atrás de Inuyasha, com Sango ao seu lado.Ele fazendo as propostas mais indecentes e a jovem, estava corada e muda.Rin ia ao lado de Sango, rindo da situação e das insinuações do tarado.

Inuyasha parecia um foguete quando estava com fome.Em instantes já se encontravam na praça de alimentação.

Conversando animadamente nem perceberam quando Inuyasha parou pretificado e com o queixo caído.Miroku olhou para Inuyasha e foi até o amigo que estava parecendo uma estátua.

**- **Inuyasha...Você tá legal?-Perguntou abanando a mão na frente dos olhos da "estátua".

**- **A ...A ...-E apontou para frente.-Não acredito que ela está aqui...

Miroku seguiu com o olhar pra onde Inuyasha apontava e abriu um sorriso ao ver a pessoa que estava parada na frente da loja "Sweet Candy" escolhendo doces.Os olhos de Miroku brilharam e ele foi correndo em direção a "vítima" com os braços abertos, gritando:

**- **Senhorita Kagome!Kagome-chan!-E a abraçou, fazendo as sacolas da jovem se espatifarem no chão.-Lembra-se de mim?Sou eu!Miroku-sama!O tarado do elevador!

Rin gargalhou novamente.Olha a referência de Miroku:"o tarado do elevador".

**- **Sango, Sango...-Riu mais um pouco.-Olha só o Miroku e...-Parou de rir ao ver a fúria que continha nos olhos de Sango.Ela estava com ciúmes.Sango com ciúmes não era nada bom.

Sango nada respondeu a frase interminada de Rin e foi até onde Sato-sama e Higurashi-sama conversavam.

**- **Claro que lembro de você Miroku...-Deu uma risada sem graça.

**- **Que bom!Tomara que não tenha uma má impressão de mim por causa daquele dia...É que a minha mão é amaldiçoada...

**- **Amaldiçoada?

**- **É, é sim e...Ai!-Miroku parou de falar ao levar um puxão de orelha de Sango, que saiu arrastando ele dalí.-Sangozinha, por que fez isso?

**- **Que droga Miroku!Se você quiser se encontrar com as suas "amiguinhas" por favor que seja longe da gente...-Sango forçava um tom de indiferença, mas em suas palavras podia se notar sua tristeza.

Miroku ao ouvir aquilo abriu um sorriso malicioso ((e ele tem sorriso inocente?rsrs)).

**- **Sangozinha, não precisa ficar com ciúmes..

**- **NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES!-Bradou a jovem furiosa, e vermelha por raiva e vergonha.

**- **Sango...Ela é apenas a vizinha do Inuyasha...

**- **E isso não te impede de dar em cima dela né mesmo?-Ela estava furiosa, a ponto de explodir.

**- **Bem, você não entendeu eles moram ju...-Miroku não pode terminar, Inuyasha ao ouvir a conversa dos dois se lançou em cima de Miroku e os dois se espatifaram no chão.

**- **Droga tiraram o dia pra me bater...-Reclamou Sato-sama zonzo no chão.

**- **Miroku o que você acha que estava fazendo?-Cochichou Inuyasha para o jovem ao seu lado, os dois se levantando do tombo.

**- **Contando pra Sangozinha aondeKagome mora?-Perguntou Miroku sarcasticamente e levou um "croque" na cabeça como presente, de Inuyasha.

**- **Seu idiota!Se a faculdade toda souber vai ser o maior falatório e sabe no que vai dar?A Kikyou vai saber e o que ela vai pensar se souber que eu e a Kagome estamos morando juntos?Com certeza não vai achar que estamos numa aposta...Daí adeus Kikyou e tchau popularidade, porque ela vai querer que a Kagome saia do apartamento, mas se eu deixar...

**- **Você estaria perdendo a aposta...Entendi...Mas a Sango odeia a Kikyou, ela nunca iria contar!

**- **Mas ia contar pra Rin, que ia contar pra Ayame, que contaria pro Kouga, que contaria pra todo mundo pra acabar comigo, e você sabe...

**- **Tá, tá...Eu vou te ocultar, mas quero uma recompensa...-Disse o pervertido esfregando as mãos.

**- **Meu Deus no que fui me meter?-Resmungava Inuyasha, sabia que estaria perdido nas mãos de Miroku.

**- **O que tanto conversam?-Perguntou Sango.

**- **Nada, nada!-Disse Inuyasha nada convincente.

**- **Sei...-Disse Sango sarcástica.-E venha cá Sato-sama, ainda temos assuntos pendentes...-Disse ela estalando os dedos.

**- **Sangozinha...Eu não tenho um caso com Kagome...

E Kagome que não estava entendendo nada até agora entrou na conversa.

**- **Quem tem um caso comigo?

**- **Miroku.-Disse Sango, mas ao mesmo tempo Miroku disse:

**- **Inuyasha.

O QUE VOCÊ DISSE IMBECIL?-Inuyasha "voou" pra cima de Miroku novamente, dessa vez não na intenção de fazê-lo parar de falar e sim de socá-lo até a morte.

**- **Ei!Eu não tenho caso com nenhum dos dois!

**- **Não?-Perguntaram Sango e Rin.

**- **Não.

**- **Mas Miroku disse que você era vizinha de Inuyasha...-Afirmou Sango.

**- **Eu não sou vi...-Kagome não pode terminar de falar, Inuyasha que estava socando Miroku ao ver o que Kagome ia dizer, largou Miroku e "voou" em cima da pobre garota, e os dois cairam no chão.

**- **O Inuyasha está com um péssimo hábito de bater nas pessoas...-Disse Miroku se levantando.

**- **Nossa achei que você já tivesse morrido...-Disse Rin sarcástica, e ela e Sango riram.

Enquanto isso no chão...

**- **O que pensa que está fazendo Inuyasha?-Disse Kagome, que estava sendo esmagada por ele.

**- **Kagome!Não conte para ninguém que estamos morando juntos!-Ele praticamente _mandou._

**- **Por que não?-Perguntou ela como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo as pessoas fazerem apostas e acabarem por morar no mesmo apartamento, basicamente se odiando.

**- **Porque eu tenho uma namorada e se ela sabe disso acaba tudo!

Kagome riu sarcástica.

**- **Isso é só uma vantagem _querido_...

Ele no primeiro momento ficou bravo mas depois sorriu maliciosamente.

**- **Então lhe desejo boa _má fama_ na faculdade, _minha amante_...-Os olhos de Kagome que antes eram cheios de triunfo ficaram com extremo ódio daquele homem arrogante.

**- **Idiota...Tudo bem...Não vou falar nada...-Kagome parecia ter se lembrado de algo.-Quem é a sua namorada?Uma tal de Kikinojo?

**- **Kikyou...-Disse ele corrigindo-a.

**- **Hum...Ela ligou hoje lá no apartamento...E perguntou o que eu estava fazendo lá...

**- **E o que você falou?-Disse ele extremamente nervoso e aflito.

**- **Eu não ia falar que era sua namoradinha, então falei a primeira coisa que me deu "na telha"...

**- **E o que foi que "deu na sua telha"?-Perguntou ele já impaciente.

**- **Que era sua babá!-E gargalhou.

**- **O QUE?Ora sua...-Inuyasha estava extremamente furioso com ela, ia revidar mas Kagome não parava de rir, parecia que estava tendo um ataque.-Sua...

**- **Olha eu sei que tá tudo muito bom aí embaixo, mas que tal vocês levantarem?Tá chamando atenção...-Disse Miroku.

Então Inuyasha e Kagome viram que ainda estavam deitados no chão do shopping, com Inuyasha emcima de Kagome, brigando.No mesmo instante os dois se levantaram e "exclareceram" tudo a Sango e Rin, só que distorceram a história, como se Kagome fosse vizinha de Inuyasha, e Miroku só concordava com tudo.

Emfim, foram almoçar e Kagome comer seus doces, que jaziam no chão.Escolheram uma mesa redonda, e se sentaram nessa seqüencia:Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Rin, Inuyasha (que conseqüentemente ficou ao lado de Miroku pela mesa ser redonda).

**- **Mas Kagome, quando vai começar a estudar?-Perguntou gentilmente Sango, tinha simpatizado com Kagome depois de saber que ela não tinha nenhum caso com Miroku.

**- **Amanhã mesmo!

**- **E vai cursar medicina também não é?-Perguntou dessa vez Rin.

**- **Isso!

**- **Então que tal você se sentar amanhã do nosso lado?-Perguntou Sango novamente.

**- **Tudo bem!

**- **Ai que bom!-Comemorou Rin.

**- **Mas que saco de conversa feminina...-Resmungou Inuyasha.

**- **Nossa seu humor só tem piorado Inuyasha...-Reclamou Sango.

**- **É claro, quem não ficaria de mau-humor com essa vizinha?-Disse apontando para Kagome.

**- **Ora seu...-Kagome já estava revoltada com os insultos de Inuyasha.

**- **Huhuhu eu estaria de muuuuito bom humor...-Disse Miroku em seu melhor (ou pior) tom malicioso.

**- **Pervertidooo!-Gritou Sango e meteu um tapa na cara de Miroku.

**- **Era melhor ter ficado de boca fechada...-Falou Rin, pois Inuyasha e Kagome estavam muito ocupados brigando.

**- **Eu ainda acho que tiraram o dia pra me bater...-Lamentou Miroku com uma marca de mão no rosto (lembrando, o roxo do olho dele já tinha saido).

E depois de almoçarem cada um foi para sua casa.Mas quanto tempo duraria essa mentira?Será que Inuyasha, Kagome e Miroku conseguiriam mantê-la?((huhuhu, todo mundo deve tá de saco cheio por causa dessas perguntinhas chatas no final do capítulo rsrs)).

**Fim desse capítulo...**

**

* * *

**

**Hello people!**

**Nossa!Eu consegui terminar esse cap rapidinho!Mas agora talvez o quarto demore um pouquinho, pois o 1 e o 2 já estavam prontos no Word, e o 3 eu só tive que fazer um ajustes.Então talvez o próximo capítulo demore, mas talvez não, estou cheia de idéias de cenas (que eu julguei serem legais ¬¬)!Nossa estou muito feliz com as reviews, ninguém tá me criticando...Mas será que mereço?Sério, pode criticar (não que eu goste), mas não fique com peninha tá?Por enquanto estão vindo somente elogios (oque está me deixando feliz além da conta rsrs), e vamos as respooostaas das reviews!**

**Vivica Higurashi:**Como sempre a primeira a deixar review!hehehe, mas nossa vc sumiu quarta òó!Cadê você senhorita?hehehe, nem preciso falar dos elogios somente, obrigado!Sei que posso contar com você!E realmente, seria uma pena se vc mudasse seu nome para a cínica da Kikyouve rsrsrs..Nossa e o pessoal que tem lido minha fic tem se mostrado bem anti-kikyou rsrs, vo exculaxa ela hahahaha (meu sonho né?).Bem, vamos deixar isso pra depois.E é melhor eu parar pq essa resposta tá ficando maior que a sua review O.O'', Kissus migaaa!

**Nazumi:**Nossa!Fórmula mágica?Hahahahaha quem me dera!Fala isso pra outras autoras do fanfiction pq tem muitas melhores que eu!mas vamos parar com essa modéstia pq já deve tá irritando!E fico muuito feliz por vc ter gostado (e sinceramente, eu também acho o capítulo 2 melhor que o primeiro!), tomara que goste do 3º também!Huhuhuhu, nossa vc morreu de rir do Miroku?Eu tentei deixar ele engraçado, fico feliz que tenha funcionado xD!E eu também, nunca me canso das discussões do casal mais lindo e fofocuti de todos os animes!Agora só resta esperar pra ver a Kikynojo ser esculaxada hahaha, kissus!

**Sango-Web:**Huhuhu, sério que você tá gostando?Que legaaal!Fico muito feliz mesmo!Reviews é sempreótimo né!É, acho melhor eu parar de ser tão modesta deve tá irritando né xD?Mas ainda acho q a sua ficé melhor ¬¬...Hehehehe que bom que achou engraçado, foi meio que a intenção huhuhu!E jura q vc coloco eu na lista de autores preferidos ç.ç?Ai que honraaaaa!Thanks!Brigada!Valeu mesmo, fico lesongiada y.y!Hehehe, acho q é só, espero que tenha gostado!Kissus!

**Star Angel Matsuyama:**Hahaha, como sempre essas máquinas nos deixando na mão xD, me dá uma raiva do meu pc as vezes quando ele tem uns chiliquesù.ú!EEEEEEHHHH!Que bom que você curtiu a minha fic!Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também, pq as suas fics tambémsão tudo de bom. !Kissus!

**SraKouga:**_Resposta capítulo 1_EEEbaaa!Jura que vc é minha fã?Nossa que felicidade ç.ç, pode ter certeza q vc é a primeira q diz isso, brigadinhaa!Hehehe, não resistiu né?Colocou personagens na review!E olha vou te confessar, é realmente uma coisa muito legal hahahaha!E fala pro Kouga que ele pode ficar aliviado, com certeza ele aparece na fic!Nem que seja só por alguns instantes hahaha, é claro, pra brigar um pouco com o Inu!É mesmo, as autoras do fanfiction tem exculaxado muito o pobre do Kouga-kun, ele merece mais respeito!É quase um personagem principal òó!Bem, agora vo responde a review do cap 2 huhu!

_Resposta capítulo 2_Hehehe, realmente ninguém (pelo menos q deixou uma review pra mim) gosta da barrosa e todos quer ver ela mortinha hihihihi!Infelizmente ela vai ter que fazer uma participação maior ù.ú, tenho planos pra chatolina, mas pode ter certeza que ela vai receber o que merece ò.ó huahuahahahaha!Huhu, que bom que vc curtiu o encontro deles e a cara do Inu, bom, eu pensei na caramais pálida, assustada e desconcertada do mundo hahahaha!Bom...Vou pensar na sua idéia, ia ser legal a Kagome namorar com o Kouga, mas depois largá-lo (tadinho ó.ò) pra ficar com o Inu...Mas eu tenho outros planos, vou deixar essa idéia muuuito show pra sua fic (que eu já to loka pra lê)!E pode falar pro Kouga que ele vai ter momentos felizes com a K-chan, é só esperar hahahaha!Kissus!

**Ae gente!Valeu!Estou adorando escrever essa fic e tenho várias idéias, só falta orgnizá-las!Não se assustem se o próximo cap demorar um pouquinho!Continuem deixando reviews (elas me deixam muuuito felixx!)!Kissus e mais Kissus!Ja ne!Até o próximo capítuloo!**


	4. Dia de Faculdade, Grandes Confusões

**Capítulo 4-Dia de Faculdade, Grandes Confusões**

Alvorada de uma quinta-feira qualquer.Bem nem tão qualquer assim.Era o primeiro dia de Kagome na faculdade.Miroku lembrara disso desde que seu despertador lhe acordara.Sorriu mesmo estando morto de sono.O jovem mal tomou o café, escovou os dentes e penteou os cabelos e logo rumou pra o apartamento de seu amigo, um andar abaixo, onde abrigava a doce Kagome.Miroku foi mais cedo para se garantir de que Inuyasha não mataria a jovem mesmo antes desta conhecer a Toudai.

O elevador rapidamente chegou no quinto andar e Miroku correu até a porta que dava para o luxuoso apartamento do amigo, com um poucode receio se aproximou desta e como da última vez (capítulo 2) colocou o ouvido sobre a porta.Seria interessante se os dois estivessem na mesma situação de anteontem.Sorriu maliciosamente com seus pensamentos _poluídos_.

Mas ao tentar ouvir qualquer conversa, somente ouviu o barulho de coisas se espatifando no chão e paredes.

**- **Meu Deus...Inuyasha não cometa um assassinato!-E abriu a porta ligeiramente, adentrando o recinto.

Chegando lá, não avistou nada apenas alguns gritos de luta e coisas quebrando e em alguns instantes podia ouvir Inuyasha gritar: "Maldição" ou "Tome, bruxa!".Estava tão distraído procurando a origem do som que demorou para perceber que Kagome estava se aproximando, correndo.Esta trajava além de uma calça jeans, de um tênis e de uma camiseta, uma panela (tipo a do Menino Maluquinho) na cabeça como um capacete.A tampa da mesma segurava na mão esquerda, como um escudo.E na mão direita uma colher de pau que Miroku ainda não sabia para que servia.Miroku iria cair na gargalhada se a menina não voasse em cima dele gritando:

**- **Miroku!Cuidado!-Saltou em cima dele e os dois cairam no chão.Foi quando Miroku viu um ovo passar onde exatamente estavam suas cabeças, segundos antes de cairem no chão.

**- **Feh!Bruxa, agora não me escapa!-Gritou Inuyasha com outro ovo na mão.Ele também trajava lá sua "armadura", além das roupas normais na cabeça tinha uma panela, só que diferente de Kagome, tinha um cabo longo.Deescudo estava na mão esquerda uma frigideira.E na mão direita Inuyasha também tinha uma colher de pau, Miroku se perguntou pra que aquilo tudo!Estariam eles fazendo algum doce logo de manhã?Bem, com todos esses pensamentos esqueceu completamente da ameaça de Inuyasha.Kagome girou para o lado esquerdo pois estava em cima de Miroku e Inuyasha jogou o ovo na direção dela.Ao Kagome desviar o ovo acertou em cheio o peito de Miroku.

**- **Inuyasha!Logo a minha camiseta nova!

**- **Feh!Não vê que estamos no meio de uma guerra?Quem mandou se intrometer?-Resmungou Inuyasha.

**- **Juuuuuura?Eu sempre soube que vocês estavam em guerra ¬¬...-Disse Miroku, tentando limpar a camiseta lambusada de ovo.

**- **Mas dessa vez entramos no sentido figurado da coisa!-Disse Kagome, pegando um livro que estava sobre a "mesinha de centro" da sala e jogando em Inuyasha que desviou com facilidade.Este foi revidar e empunhou sua _colher de pau_, que representava sua espada.Avançou para cima de Kagome, que se defendeu com a _tampa de panela_ e pulou sobre o sofá.Estava formado o duelo.As "espadas", ou melhor dizendo, colheres de pau, brigavam e colidiam, tentando achar uma brexa para acertar o adversário.Podia parecer uma brincadeira, mas eles estavam sérios, ou as vezes com sorrisos marotos, dígnos de espadachins em uma grande guerra da Era Feudal.E assim continuavam sua briga até Miroku se intrometer.

**- **Aff...Vocês parecem um casal em greve de sexo...-Miroku sabia que devia ter calado sua maldita boca, mas sua mente poluída foi incapaz de tal feito.

**- **O QUEEEE?-O grito de Inuyasha e Kagome ecoou por todo o prédio.

**- **SEU IMBECIL PERVERTIDO!-Gritou Inuyasha socando o "amigo".-E nós nem somos um casal!

**- **Sei...Sei...-Disse Miroku sarcástico, fingindo que não estava doendo os socos de Inuyasha.

**- **O que está insinuando, Miroku?-Bradou Inuyasha segurando o jovem pela gola da camiseta.

**- **Que estamos atrasados!-Kagome quase gritou.

**- **Mas não foi isso que ele disse...-Respondeu ingenuamente Inuyasha.

**- **Não, seu baka!Estamos atrasados para a faculdade!

**- **Feh!Eu não me importo!E baka é você!-Resmungou Inuyasha emburrado, largando Miroku e cruzando os braços.

**- **E agora?A camisa de Miroku, graças a Inuyasha, está fedendo!-Se preocupou Kagome (como sempre...¬¬).

**- **Não tem importância...Eu vou sem camisa!-Disse Miroku, pra variar, num tom bem malicioso, que fez Inuyasha e Kagome caírem pra trás.

**- **Seu pervertido, é claro que não!Vá no seu apartamento trocar de roupa.-Disse Inuyasha com seu típico _bom-humor._

**- **Não dá estamos atrasados!-Exclamou Kagome.Miroku sorriu com a possibilidade de ir pra faculdade sem camiseta.-Inuyasha, empresta uma roupa pra ele!-O sorriso de Miroku se foi.

**- **Eu não!-Disse Inuyasha, como sempre, _muito solidário._

**- **Não precisa!Já disse que vou sem camisa!-Miroku ainda tinha esperança de poder realizar seu sonho "hentai" de ir pra faculdade sem camiseta e (como era só sonho dele mesmo), ver as meninas babando.

**- **Mas é claro que não vai!-Kagome estava determinada.-Por favor, Inuyasha!Empreste!

**- **Já disse que não!-Falou Inuyasha emburrado.

**- **Vaaaaai!Por favor!-Disse Kagome com os olhos chorosos, grandes e brilhantes.-Por favor!Por favor!-Pediu juntando as mãos, como se fosse rezar.

**- **N-não!-Inuyasha respondeu vacilante.

**- **Por favor, Inu!Eu te peço!Melhor, eu te imploro!-Disse dando um "meio-abraço" (nem eu sei como é isso) nele.-Vai!Please!Please!-Kagome apelou até para o inglês.

Inuyasha corou."Inu...?"Ele encarou a garota, não tinha como recusar nada com aquele olhar pidonho dela."Mas por que diabos estou corado?"

**- **T-tá...-Disse se livrando do abraço de Kagome e virando o rosto para esconder o rubor, que já sumia.-Eu empresto...

**- **Arigatou!-Agradeçeu e sorriu Kagome.

"Humm...Aí tem coisa..."Pensou Miroku, como sempre, em seus pensamentos poluídos e hentais (xD).

**- **Venha Miroku!-Então Inuyasha empurrou Miroku até seu quarto e lhe emprestou uma camiseta qualquer.

Do apartamento, partiram já atrasados para a Toudai.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Já na faculdade Sango estava sentada numa das mesas da biblioteca, e como era uma aluna muito dedicada, estudando._"Não agüento mais estudar...Estou com tanto sono..."_Ela bocejou cansada._"Cadê o Miroku pra me distrair um pouco?"_

**- **Droga...Estou pensando no Miroku...De novo...-Reclamou para si própria, não se importanto em dizer em voz alta, ninguém ia para a Biblioteca mesmo, só em época de provas.

**- **Pensando no Miroku, hein?Quem diria...-Sango levou um susto e enterrou a cara no livro que estava lendo, reconhecendo a doce voz.

**- **Bom dia pra você também, Rin-chan!-Disse já se levantando da mesa, na intenção de guardar o livro.

**- **Na-na-ni-na-não!Você não vai fugir!-Exclamou Rin, quase correndo atrás de Sango, que parecia estar fungindo.-Correr não adianta, muahuaháháhá!-Rin gargalhava como uma psicopata.

**- **Pare Rin!Está me dando medo!-Sango corria em volta das prateleiras, lotadas de livros, da biblioteca.

**- **Eu vou parar se você parar!Encare os fatos, Sango!Eu ouvi sua _quase_-declaração!

**- **Não sei do que está falando!-Disse Sango ainda correndo em volta das prateleiras com o livro na mão.

**- **Não se faça de desintendida!-Rin já arfava por estar correndo tão rápido.-Vamos!Pare de agir como uma criança!E além do mais...-Ela parou e apoio a mão no joelho, em sinal de cansaço.-...Eu não agüento mais correr...

**- **Experiemente vir sem salto e se cansará bem menos!-Disse Sango finalmente parando, também cansada.

**- **Existe alguma lei da Física pra isso também?-Viu Sango ficar pensativa, tentando se lembrar de algo na matéria de Física._"Ela nem pra entender a minha piada..."_-Não é isso Sango...Só estou dizendo que você deveria se preocupar menos nos estudos e se divertir mais!-Disse levantando os braços e balançando-os no ar.

**- **Ai Rin...-Sango suspirou nervosa e passou as mãos pelo cabelo.-Sabe que meus pais não iriam gostar e...

**- **Sempre seus pais...-Disse Rin triste.-Sempre eles...Você parece que vive num regime militar...

**- **E vivo mesmo...-Sango se inclinou para pegar sua bolsa que estava sobre a mesa, completamente desanimada.

**- **Nossa!-Rin exclamou lembrando-se de alguma coisa e bateu a palma da mão na testa.Sango gelou.-Com tudo isso esqueci do que você tinha falado sobre o Miroku...

**- **O quê?-Sango deu um sorriso amarelo.Rin arqueou as sombrancelas em sinal de raiva.-Eu não disse nada...-Disse se apressando em direção a porta.

**- **Nãão!De novo não!-Rin correu o mais que pode e chegou na porta antes de Sango, colocando-se a sua frente.

**- **Rin...Me dê licença...-Pediu Sango implorando por uma saída e fugir dalí o mais rápido possível.

**- **Não sem antes me responder...-Ela sorriu maliciosa.-Você gosta do Miroku, não é mesmo?

Sango gelou.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

**- **DROGAAAA!-Gritava Kagome pela milésima vez.

**-** CALE A BOCAAAAA!-Também gritava Inuyasha pela milésima vez.

**- **Parem vocês dois!Já cansei de ouvir isso!-Reclamou um irritado Miroku, no volante.-Kagome, eu já sei que estamos atrasados não precisa ficar gritando "Droga" o tempo inteiro.E Inuyasha...

O moreno cujo o nome era Inuyasha mostrou os punhos para o amigo, com uma cara de quem não parecia muito alegre em receber um sermão.Miroku congelou.

**- **Inuyasha pode ficar feliz aí no canto...-E sorriu amarelo, vendo o amigo se acomodar melhor no banco de passageiro do automóvel.

**- **Mas o Myoga tinha que ficar doente logo agora?-Reclamou Kagome choramingando.-E a faculdade tinha que ser longe?-Miroku dirigia tranqüilo, mas Inuyasha não agüentava mais ouvir as reclamações de Kagome.-E a gente tinha que estar atrasado?-O moreno, nervoso, cerrava os punhos.-E eu tinha que estar no banco de trás?-Inuyasha estava a ponto de explodir.-E, Miroku, por que diabos está dirigindo a 10 km/h?-O moreno não agüentou mais ouvir Kagome...

**- **CALA A BOCAAAAAA!-Gritou ele irritadíssimo.-SUA BRUXA, NÃO CONSEGUE FICAR COM A BOCA FECHADA?

Kagome já estava estressada com a situação, e ainda por cima com Inuyasha gritando e a xingando, ela não agüentou.

**- **E POR QUE EU DEVERIA CALAR A BOCA?

**- **PORQUE EU NÃO SUPORTO MAIS OUVIR A SUA MALDITA VOZ! CALE A SUA BOCAAA!

**- **POIS ENTÃO VENHA VOCÊ MESMO O FAZER!-Gritou e logo depois mostrou a língua para o jovem, achando que a discussão acabaria alí.

Inuyasha, revoltado com a atitude esnobe da garota, tirou o cinto de segurança.

**- **Ei, Inuyasha!Não faça isso!É muito perigoso não utilizar o cinto de segurança, principalmente numa velocidade dessas!-Aconcelhou Miroku.

Inuyasha, se conseguisse, teria caído para trás.E uma gota enorme surgiu na cabeça dele e de Kagome.

**- **Miroku...-O moreno tentou se cotrolar, em vão.-VOCÊ ESTÁ A 10 KM/H COMO PODE TER ALGUM PERIGO A ESSA VELOCIDADE?-Gritou nervoso.

**- **Tudo bem, tudo bem...Eu só quis evitar **outra **briga...-E pôs-se a dirigir.

Então (voltando a discussão inu/kag) Inuyasha se livrou inteiramente do cinto e pulou para o banco de trás.

**- **Então...-Ele olhou Kagome de um jeito que a fez corar.-Você queria que eu calasse sua boca não é?-E foi se aproximando dela...Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Kagome temerosa com a ação do jovem lhe dá um (não merecido, tadinho) tapa.-Itai! Ficou louca, menina?

**- **E eu sei lá o que você ia fazer!-Ela disse assustada e disconcertada.

**- **Eu só ia tampar a sua boca com a minha mão até a gente chegar na Toudai, bruxa!-Disse e colocou a mão sobre a bochecha._"Nossa, como tapa de mulher arde...Agora sei o quanto o Miroku sofre..."_

**- **Ah...Era só isso?-Ela disse encolhida no banco, e corada.

**- **O que mais achou que fosse?-Disse ele inocente.

"_Ou ele é ingênuo demais, ou burro demais, ou só finge que é..."_Pensou Kagome.

**- **Er...Nada não...-Disse dando um sorriso amarelo.

**- **Pois saiba que esse tapa doeu, BRUXA!-Reclamou Inuyasha.-Você tem uma mania de me bater que é doentia!

**- **Ora seu...-Kagome foi pra cima de Inuyasha lhe espaiando.Este se defendia e tentava pará-la, em vão, a garota estava muito nervosa com suas provocações.

Miroku que tinha observado tudo até agora suspirou pesadamente._"Esses dois não tem futuro..."_E desistindo de assistir a briga deles, ligou o rádio do carro, e estava tocando "Beautiful Day" do U2.E, não satisfeito, Miroku começa a cantar a música bem desafinado.

" It's a beautiful daaaay/Sky falls, you feel like/It's a beautiful daaaay/Don't let it get awaaaaay"!-Cantava feliz, dirigindo sem se importar com a briga dos dois.

Já no banco de trás, Kagome estava deitada de barriga para cima e Inuyasha em cima dela, lhe segurando os pulsos no ar (eles sempre nessas posições comprometedoras -.-').Pararam de brigar, se entreolharam e gritaram em uníssono.

**- **CALA A BOCA, MIROKU!

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

**- **Não sem antes me responder...-Ela sorriu maliciosa.-Você gosta do Miroku, não é mesmo?

Sango gelou.

**- **Fi-ficou lo-louca Rin?-Guaguejou Sango, mas torceu o nariz e cruzou os braços.-E-eu não go-gosto do hentai...

**- **Eu sabia...Tudo bem!Seu segredo está seguro comigo.-Rin sorriu confiante.

**- **Mas...Q-que segredo Rin-chan?

Mas antes que Rin pudesse falar qualquer coisa,o sinal toca e já era possível se ver os alunos indo até suas respectivas salas.Então Rin lembrou-se dos amigos.

**- **Nossa...Eles estão atrasados...Tomara que o Inuyasha não tem matado K-chan...-Rin suspirou pesadamente.-Eu queria ter esperado ela para irmos juntas até a sala, mas pelo visto não vai dar...-Ela abaixou a cabeça, triste.-Bem...-Ela sorriu e se virou para o corredor.-Vamos então, Sango?

**- **Vamos...-_"Credo, a Rin é meio estranha com essas mudanças repentinas de humor..."_.-Vamos logo, daqui a pouco eles chegam!

E caminharam até a sala de aula.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Os três amigos, se assim podia-se dizer, corriam desesperadamente pelo pavilhão da Toudai.Miroku tinha acabado de estacionar o carro e eles sairam correndo que nem uns loucos, cada um com seus motivos,Kagome porque era seu primeiro dia de aula, Miroku porque queria ver Sango, e Inuyasha porque não era ele que iria ficar pra trás, né?

**- **Kagome, Inuyasha!Eu vou até a biblioteca!A Sangozinha deve estar lá!-E Miroku saiu correndo, nem dando chance para Inuyasha falar.

**- **Então...Inuyasha, eu também tenho que ir, a Sango e a Rin vão me mostrar aonde é a sala de aula!-Kagome se virou mas antes que pudesse também sair correndo desesperadamente...

**- **A essa hora, o sinal já deve ter tocado, a Rin e a Sango já devem estar na sala delas...-Disse Inuyasha olhando pro relógio de pulso.

**- **O QUÊ?-Gritou Kagome desanimada, e se ajoelhou no chão do corredor.-E...E agora...Eu to atrasada...Não dá tempo de ficar procurando a sala...-Disse já soluçando e com lágrimas nos olhos (ela é sentimental tá bom? xD)-...Eles vão brigar comigo...Logo...Logo no primeiro dia?...-Kagome tentava conter, mas não conseguia, já estava chorando.

**- **É...É...-Inuyasha se ajoelhou na frente de Kagome.Não gostava de ver meninas chorando, nunca gostou. Tentava confortá-la de alguma forma, mexia com as mãos como se fosse abraçá-la, mas na metade da caminho desistia.As lágrimas já rolavam pelo rosto da menina e ele não agüentava mas ver aquilo.-C-calma Kagome...É...Eu te levo...Eu te mostro onde é sala, eu já fui pra lá várias vezes...

Kagome secou as lágrimas de seu rosto com delicadeza, e olhou para Inuyasha com os olhos brilhantes e o rosto ainda vermelho por ter chorado.

**- **Você vai se atrasar...Tem certeza?

**- **Feh!Eu me atraso todo dia!Isso quando eu não falto...-Ele se levantou.-Vem...-E estendeu a mão para Kagome.

**- **Tá...-_"O que aconteceu com o Inuyasha?Ele...Ele tá segurando a minha mão...Será que algum ET capturou-o e trocou de lugar com ele?..."_

E Inuyasha foi arrastando Kagome pelos corredores da Toudai, mas ele corria muito rápido e a garota não estava conseguindo acompanhar.

**- **Ei, Inuyasha!Vai mais deva...-Kagome nem pode terminar de falar, pois como ele estava indo muito rápido, ela tropeçou nos próprios pés (com a ajuda de um copinho plástico que algum porco havia jogado alí) ela caiu.

Inuyasha ao ouvir o estrondo, praguejou baixinho "maldição" e virou-se para trás.Dando de cara com uma Kagome caída no chão, muito desajeitada.

**- **Droga...Acho que não é pra eu chegar mesmo...-Disse Kagome desanimada e cabisbaixa, e Inuyasha pode notar que o rosto dela estava rosado, num misto de vergonha e começo de choro.

**- **Vem, Kagome!Levante-se!-Disse pegando na mão dela e puxando-a para ficar em pé.-Deixa de ser molenga!

Mas quando Inuyasha a puxa, ela acaba indo de encontro com ele.Ficando abraçados.E mesmo se odiando, eles acabaram ficando sem jeito.

**- **É...Err..-Kagome tentava falar.-Dá pra me...

**- **É...Tá bom...-E eles desfazem o abraço.Mas quando Inuyasha larga de Kagome, esta sente uma forte dor no tornozelo esquerdo.

**- **Ai!-Ela grita e segura o tornozelo.

**- **O que foi agora?-Perguntou Inuyasha impaciente (penso que a fofura dele ia durar muito é?)

**- **Acho que quando cai...Torci o tornozelo...-Disse segurando o local ferido.

"_Mas que garota mais atrapalhada..."_Pensava Inuyasha, já irritado._"E agora?O que eu faço?Ela vai chorar de novo se não chegar a tempo pra aula..."_Ele passava as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo._"Se ela for saltitando vai chegar só daqui a uma hora...Então o único jeito seria se eu...Não!Eu não vou fazer isso!Nem morto!Não mesmo e..."_Os pensamentos do jovem são interrompidos, vendo Kagome ir caminhando, saltitando com um pé só, enquanto buscava equilíbrio na parede._"Droga de garota mais independente..."_E foi caminhandona direção da morena.

**- **Adeus orgulho...-Ao ouvir Inuyasha dizer isso Kagome olha para trás e, antes de qualquer reação ou reflexo, ela é carregada pelo jovem.

Ela olhou com extremo ódio para o rapaz e este lhe retribui a _gentileza._Vendo que a troca de olhares sinistros não iria adiantar Kagome parte (como sempre) para a violência.

**- **Inuyashaaaa!Seu imbeciiiil!ME SOOOLTA!-Gritava ela, enquanto, inutilmente, tentava socar ele.

**- **Cala a boca, bruxa!Acha que estou feliz em carregar uma garota que mais parece um saco de batata, e como se não bastasse, ainda querendo me bater?-Kagome fuzilou Inuyasha com o olhar, mas este fingiu nem notar.- Estou te fazendo um grande favor então pare de esperniar e gritar, está chamando a atenção!

Kagome pareceu que ia explodir a qualquer momento.

**- **Me diz que grande favor está me fazendo!No meu modo de ver, você só está me torrando a paciência, como costuma fazer e, principalmente, me carregando como se eu fosse um...Uma...Um...-Kagome não encontrava palavras.

**- **Como um saco de batatas?-Arriscou Inuyasha, vendo que a garota não gostou da sugestão.

**- **Como uma cesta básica.-Kagome fazia questão de contradizer ele.

**- **Pode ter certeza que eu teria muito mais carinho com a cesta básica...-Disse Inuyasha, desviando de outro golpe dela, o que estava se tornando difícil pois a garota estava ficando realmente nervosa.

**- **BAKAAAA!-Kagome voltou a gritar.Mas viu que os professores das outras salas, irritados, estavam fechando a porta, a garota começou a reclamar em tom mais baixo.-Inuyasha, me larga!Me larga!Me larga!

**- **Calma, bruxa...Já estamos chegando...-Kagome pareceu se tranqüilizar, mas quando percebeu que isso poderia apenas ser uma tática para ela parar de enxer o saco dele, fez que iria gritar de novo, mas Inuyasha foi mais rápido.-A sala é essa aqui...

Kagome olhou para a sala e tremeu de medo, coisa que Inuyasha não pode deixar de perceber pois estava carregando ela.

**- **Po-pode ir p-pra sua sala...Eu já vou entrar...Sango e Rin estão me esperando, eu acho...-Disse saltando do colo de Inuyasha, mas quando seu pé machucado tocou o chão, ela gemeu baixinho de dor, e num ato quase inconciente, levantou este (como se fosse pular amarelinha).Ela ia bater na porta mas Inuyasha a interrompeu.

**- **Como pretende caminhar até seu lugar?Pulando em um pé só?Aposto como irá cair e/ou passar muita vergonha...-Disse alertando-a, de olhos fechados e braços cruzados na frente do peito.

**- **E como o espertão aí espera que eu vá até meu lugar?-Disse crente que ele não tinha uma solução.

**- **Assim...-Disse pegando-a no colo de novo.Mas antes que a jovem pudesse reclamar, ele chuta a porta, que se abre "discretamente".

O barulho da porta se abrindo "gentilmente" chama a atenção de todos os alunos para a porta.Todos olhando incrédulos para a cena: Inuyasha carregando uma garota desconhecida.

O professor foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

**- **Nakamura Inuyasha...Que eu saiba não era para você estar aqui...-Protestou o professor que já tinha certa antipatia pelo aluno bagunçeiro.

**- **Feh!Só vim trazer essa aluna nova.-respondeu tentando ser um pouco educado com o professor chato.

**- **E posso saber por que tem que ser carregando?-Disse olhando indiscretamente para Kagome, que ficou rubra e se pronunciou.

**- **É...É que eu torci o pé...S-só por isso...-Disse ficando ainda mais vermelha com os olhares dos alunos todos sobre si.

**- **Então...Vejo que já atrapalharam a minha aula o bastante.-Ele virou os olhos, como odiava dialogar com Inuyasha.-Pode levar a senhorita...?

**- **Kagome Higurashi.-Disse a própria.

**- **Então poderia levar Higurashi-san até seu lugar?

**- **Feh!-Respondeu _educadamente_ Inuyasha.E foi caminhando até onde Sango e Rin estavam sentadas.

No caminho podia ouvir os comentários dos indiscretos alunos fofoqueiros, do tipo: "O Inuyasha?Carregando esse tipinho?", ou "O que ele está fazendo?O Inuyasha não namora a Kikyou?Será que eles romperam?" ou até "Essa menina e o Inuyasha estão namorando?".

Ódio.Era isso que estava sentindo daqueles intrometidos.Raiva.

E Kagome, que também escutara os comentários, estava rubra e calada.

Inuyasha depositou a _cesta básica_ em seu lugar, ao lado de Sango e Rin, e com o nariz empinado saiu do recinto.

Depois da entrada triunfal da nova aluna –que havia se tornado o centro das atenções e fofocas— a aula trancorreu normalmente.É claro que Sango e Rin fizeram indiscretas perguntas para Kagome, mas esta, corada, negou qualquer tipo de envolvimento com o garoto.

**- **Ai Kagome...Vai...Pode falar...O que você tem com o Nakamura?

**- **Nada Sango, nada!Já estou cansada de responder!Quero prestar atenção na aula!-Reclamou a garota cruzando os braços.

**- **Eu também quero mais antes preciso saber o que está acontecendo entre vocês dois!

**- **Na-da!Não está acontecendo absolutamente nada!Apenas brigas e mais brigas!Só!

Enquanto Sango ainda tentava, em vão, arrancar algo de Kagome, Rin cantava desafinadamente qualquer música sertaneja de amor e ódio ou coração partido.

**- **Oh Rin!Me poupe!-Disse Sango indignada.-Se continuar assim vou perder a explicação eterei que pegar a matéria com o Kohaku!

**- **E qual é o problema?-Disse Rin mostrando a língua para a amiga.-E falando nele...Cadê o Kohaku?

Sango suspirou e apontou para a primeira carteira,lá na frente, pertodo professor.

**- **Depois de ter tirarado seis em alguma matéria, ele enlouqueceu.-Disse fazendo uma careta e fingindo estar louca.Fazendo as amigas rirem.-Agora está ainda mais empenhado nos estudos...

**- **Mais ainda?-Perguntou Rin inconformada.-Tadinho...Tenho pena dele.Seus pais pegam pesado Sango...Assim vocês não se distraem e...

**- **Nem começa Rin...Lá vem você com a história que eu tenho que me divertir...

**- **Mas tem mesmo!Não é K-chan?-Mas Kagome não respondeu, estava ocupada demais prestando atenção na aula.-...Droga, desse jeito só vou poder conversar com Miroku e Inuyasha, já que vocês parecem preocupadas demais com a faculdade!-Percebeu que ninguém mais lhe dava ouvidos, pois Sango também estava ouvindo atentamente o professor.O jeito foi ficar quieta.

* * *

**Hehehe, já sei, já sei!Final tosco, capítulo sem surpresas e demora para postar xD!Sorry gente, foi mal, mas é que 1º: se eu fizesse um final legal ia demorar mais ainda pra postar o cap.2º:Se o capítulo fosse cheio de surpresas e coisas novas, isso ia ser uma short-fic, vai demorar um pokinho pro pessoal todo descobrir que eles moram juntos.E 3º:Quanto a demora, bom...Vai gente nem foi tanto assim xD!É claro que demoro + q os outros capítulos, mas esse eu não tava com muita idéia e tinhapreguiça de sobra.Tirando que a minha imaginação está passeando por outras fics que pelo menos uma delas eu devo postar!**

**Huhuhu a Sango gosta do Miroku!(grande novidade ¬¬).Espero que tenham curtido esse capítulo, tentei fazer o melhor que pude!E agora vamos a parte + legal, REVIEWS!**

**INU-N(que não sei exatamente pq + deixo review no cap 2):**Obrigadooo pelos elogios .!Fico muito feliz que tenha um pessoal gostando da minha fic!Hehehehe!Que bom que gostou da parte em que o Miroku tenta ouvir a conversa dos dois, eu também gostei (cadê a minha humildade? õ.o)Brigadinha de novo!Kissus e ja ne!

**Hayra Hatake:**Oiiiiiii!Obrigado pelos elogios!Espero que o cap não tenha te decepcionado e talvez o outro demore mais um pouquinho u.u'''''!Kissus!

**Ju Higurashi:**Hehehe, sério que foi a fic que vc + riu lendo?Nossa, que bom!Não estou totalmente fracassada no humor então hahaha!Enquanto a aposta...Tsc tsc, não sei não, só lendo pra saber no que vai dar!E olha q vai enrolar por alguns looongos caps hihihihi.E o segredo mir/inu/kag?É, não vai durar pra sempre mesmo u.u''', nos meus pensamentos o Miroku vai acabar estragando tudo hehe, como sempre!Mas isso é um pouquinho pra frente!Fico muixo muixo muixo feliz que esteja gostando da fic!Adorei sua review!Ja ne!Bjuss!

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki**:Fã de carteirinha?Nossa+ só por causa de duas reviews?Mesmo assim estou muitooooo metida agora que tem gente falando que é meu fã e qgosta da minha fic hehehe!Queóóóóóóótimo que gostou do capítulo!Beijinhos, amassos?Nossa, vai demora um pouquinho...Talvez quando o ódiodelespassar um pouco rsrs.((HuHuHu... Sou um pouco safadenha (--") abafa please...)) hahaha nem esquenta, todo mundo tem seu lado Miroku hehehe.E, nossa, meu problema está igual ao seu!Tenho pensado demais em fics novas!Nada dessa fic, então acho que vai demorar um pouquinhu o próximo cap rsrsrs.Brigado pelos elogios!Suas fics são bárbaras!Kissu kissu!

**Miyu Camui:**#olhinhos brilhantes# Minha fic é muito linda?Eu escrevo muito bem?A idéia foi original?Aaah assim vcs estão me mimando demais u.u'',vai estragar a menina rsrsrs (mas cá entre nós, adora elogios .)Demorou um pouquinho para postar mas acho q meses não levou não é mesmo?Arigatou pelos elogios!Espero que tenha curtido o cap!Kissus!

**Hika Cheshire:**Obrigada pelos elogios!Muito diferente doque vc tinha pensado?Isso é bom ou ruim?Rsrsrs!É pelo visto o Inu tá namorando a Kikinojinho, mas não vai ser por muito tempo hahahahaha!A Kagome inconcientemente vai estragar o "romãnce" do nosso "querido" casal huhuhu!Será que esse capítulo ficou mesmo perfeito?Assim espero hihihihi.Nem lembro se já dei uma olhada na sua fic, mas quando eu puder, eu do uma olhada!Sabe como é...Minha mama quase q me proibi de ficar perto do pc -.-''''.Kissus!Obrigadaaaaaaaa pela revieeeeeew e (de novo) pelos elogios!

**SraKouga: **Eu sou seu ídolo nº 1?#olhinhos brilhantes# aaaaaahhh q felicidade!Já estou ficando até mimada!Imagina, minha fic, perfeita rsrsrs, mas mesmo eu não concordando, thank you!Hahahahahahahaha, muito ilária sua review xD, o Kouga sempre arranjando encrenca hihihihihi!E olha, deeesculpa Bruna, descuuuuuulpa mas não consegui fazer o Kouga aparecer nesse capítulo!Mas prometo que no próximo ele dá as caras por aqui!Acho que é só...Kissus!

**Athena the Fighter: **Hahahahahaha!Eu concordo!Adoro pessoas q odeiama Kikinojo, vai ter personagem + chata nesse mundo ¬¬...Que bom que curtiu a fic e meu jeito de escrever .!Olha, eu não tive a oportunidade de ter enviar um e-mail mas é que a mamãe não tem facilitado o uso do pc ¬¬+ se vc quiser, me adiciona no msn, me manda um e-mail, faz qualquer coisa xD, adoro xingar a kikybarrinho, meu e-mail tá no profile + como talvez vc não tenha paciência, tá aí:marylinduxinhafofixhotmail(daí tem o rsrsrs).Eu pareço legal?Bem a gente troca uma idéia e vc tira suas conclusões hahahaha, kissus!

**Girl-Inu-Lover: **Nossa, quanta gente q odeia a Kikinojo O.O''!Isso me deixa tão feliz .!Também odeio ela!Matar?Bem...Talvez depois dela sofrer bastante hahahahahahaha!(eu também queria que ela morresse nas fic).Sim é um fic Inu/Kag, Mir/San e talvez(com certeza) Sesshy/Rin.A Rin e a Sango eu pretendo que não demorem muito pra descobrir sobre a aposta!Bjuss!Ja ne!

**satsume: **Nossa!Obrigada pelos elogios!E Kikinojo já deve ser o apelido mundial da odiada vaso de barro velho -.-'''!A personalidade dos personagens e a idéia de fic é minha, mas lembre-se que eles são todos da Rumiko hihihihi n.n(eu eskeci de colocar o disclaimer, droga huhuhuhu ù.ú).Se der tempo dou um pulinho no seu site!Kissus e ja ne!

**Aiai, é isso aí gente!Meus dedinhos já estão doendo ter que revisar, revisar e revisar o capítulo!O fanfiction não dá mole!Coloca milhares de erros e come meu travessões ¬¬, q réiva ò.ó!Mas é isso aí, obrigada pelas reviews, estou amando!**

**Se realmente gostaram da fic, deixem uma review, pleeease ó.ò, gosto tanto delas!**

**Acho que é só!Kissus e ja ne!A gente se vê no cap 5!Beijããããooooo!**


	5. O plano para unir Miroku e Sango

**ATENÇÃO:**Só deixei essa nota por causa de um erro que quem cursa alguma faculdade deve ter notado.Numa faculdade –principalmente em um curso de medicina que é o caso de Kagome, Sango e Rin- elas deveriam passar muito mais tempo na faculdade, e não só a parte da manhã, como numa escola de ensino fundamental, etc.Mas como isso é uma fic, eles vão ter muita coisa pra fazer e a faculdade não é o foco pra mim, e sim o apart.Então vamos fingir que a faculdade deles é só das sete da manhã ao meio-dia (que nem a minha escola huhuhu).Boa leitura!

* * *

**Capítulo 5-O plano para unir Miroku e Sango**

Depois da faculdade, naquela mesma quinta-feira (essa parte do cap se passa no mesmo dia do cap anterior) um pequeno grupo de jovens andava pelo shopping , as duas garotas iam na frente –uma tagarelando e a outra suspirando cansada- e o rapaz ficava para trás, bufando e se perguntando quantas milhares de pedras teria jogado na cruz para receber tal castigo.E quando ele falava em parar para comer, assistir um filme ou dar uma _passadinha_ no fliperama para se divertir um pouco, a garota que tagalarelava o tempo todo gritava um "NÃO" e colocava mais algumas sacolas nos braços do rapaz.

Depois de três horas rodando aquele maldito shopping eles pararam em uma mesa da praça de alimentação e resolveram descansar um pouco antes de comprar a comida.

**- **Mas que droga...Estou morta...-Resmungou uma das garotas, colocando a mão na testa, cansada.-Por que eu tinha que renovar o meu guarda-roupa, Rin?Eu gostava das minhas roupas!

**- **Fala sério Kagome...-Disse a outra ainda arfando pela longa caminhada.-Você precisava de roupas novas, as suas estavam todas surradas e muito fora de moda.

Kagome ignorou a parte do "fora de moda", por que teria que se preocupar com a moda?Suas antigas roupas eram bem mais confortáveis que aquelas roupas "da moda".

**- **Então por que o Inuyasha teve que vir junto?-Disse apontando para o moreno que tinha os braços doídos depois de tanto peso que carregara.

Precisávamos de uma opinião masculina!-Respondeu Rin.

**- **Opinião masculina?Você não perguntou nada para ele!Só o obrigava a me olhar a cada troca de roupa, mas quando ele ia dar a opinião dele, você o cortava!

**- **Homens mentem muito em relação a roupa das mulheres.-Disse Rin vasculhando com os olhos alguns restaurantes da praça de alimentação._"Que fome..."_-Só dizem que você está linda, quando na verdade sua roupa está horrorosa.Ou reclamam quando a saia está curta demais e/ou o decote está muito exagerado-Pôs a mão sobre a barriga, que roncava.-Temos que ver a opinião deles nos olhos!-Disse fazendo gestos como se indicassem os olhos da mesma.-No caso do Inuyasha, as roupas estavam boas quando ele começava a babar por você.-Viu Kagome corar e Inuyasha esconder o rubor com uma carranca qualquer.-E o máximo que ele diria seria: "Feh!"

Kagome riu e Inuyasha deu mais um de seus "Feh!"

**- **Eu não disse?-Falou Rin enquanto Kagome ainda ria.-Agora vamos comer alguma coisa, estou com uma fome!-Disse sorrindo.

**- **EEEBAA!Finalmente vamos fazer alguma coisa que eu gosto!-Todos da praça de alimentação –que não eram poucos- olharam maliciosos e discaradamente para Inuyasha.-Ei, o que estão olhando seus seres pervertidos?Quanta malícia!Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!-Mas antes que pudesse armar uma briga contra o shopping inteiro as meninas deram um jeito de pará-lo.

**- **Ai Inuyasha...Já que você está com tanta fome, vai buscar os nossos lanches!-Ele olhou feio, mas Kagome nem ligou e continuou falando.-Eu quero o número quatro do Mc Donald's(1) e você, Rin?

**- **Sushiiiiiiiiii!-Gritou a garota sentindo o estomago dar pulos de alegria.

**- **Tá, tá, já volto!-E foi buscar a refeição dele e dos amigos.

**- **Aiai...-Suspirou Kagome, colocando o braço sobre a mesa e apoiando a cabeça.-Por que o Inuyasha?Ele é reclamão e rabugento...Convidasse o Miroku...

**- **Não...-Disse Rin copiando o gesto de Kagome.-Ele escolheria as roupas mais curtas para você...-Kagome deu um meio sorriso, cansada demais para gargalhar.-Mas eu até ia chamá-lo, porém o celular dele estava desligado...

**- **Que estranho...Ele parece que ama aquele aparelho, nunca deixa deligado...

**- **Deixa sim, mas só quando...-Rin parou de falar, arregalando os olhos e entreabrindo a boca.

**- **O que foi Rin-chan?-Kagomeperguntou para a amiga, preocupada.Olhou na mesma direção que Rin olhava e viu Miroku, acompanhado de outra garota, Koharu.

**- **Você v-viu Kagome?-Disse apontando para o casal.

**- **Eu vi Rin...Mas qual é o problema?-Kagome perguntou.-Vocês sempre me falaram que ele é um galinha!E qual é o problema de estar se divertindo?

**- **É que...- _"Será que eu conto?Eu prometi que ia guardar segredo...Mas se eu contar só vai ajudar a Sango...E além do mais a Kagome já deve ter percebido, a Sango dá muita bandeira..."_-É que...

**- **Fala logo Rin!

**- **É que eu descobri que a Sango gosta do Miroku!

**- **Fala sério, Rin...Só agora que você descobriu?

**- **Não, eu já sabia.Mas eu ouvi da boca dela!Tenho provas concretas!

Kagome arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão sobre a boca.

**- **Mas assim o Miroku vai estragar tudo...-Sussurrou Kagome.

**- **É claro que vai!A Sango-chan é muito insegura e se ele continuar saindo com a Koharu, ela vai saber e vai desistir pra sempre do Miroku!

**- **NÃO!-Gritou Kagome batendo os punhos na mesa.-Eles formam um casal tão kawaii!-Disse Kagome já imaginando Sango e Miroku juntos.

**- **É isso aí K-chan!Temos que fazer alguma coisa!-Disse fazendo pose de super-heroína.

**- **Mas o que a gente vai fazer?-Disse Kagome, desanimando um pouco.-Sango é muito tímida e Miroku é muito galinha...Pensando bem eles nunca dariam certo...

Rin olhou para Kagome com os olhos em chamas e quase cuspindo fogo.Kagome se encolheu na cadeira.

**- **Nunca ouse dizer isso pra Sango-chan!-Disse ainda furiosa, mas depois se acalmou e sorriu docemente.-Assim não vai ajudar em nada...Primeiramente temos que separar o Miroku da Koharu, depois pensamos em como unir os dois...

**- **Mas Rin...-Falou Kagome depois de um tempo pensativa.-A Sango é correspondida?-Rin não entendeu direito a pergunta e Kagome continuou.-Tipo...Sabemos que a Sango-chan gosta do Miroku, mas não sabemos se ele gosta dela...Pode ser um sentimento platônico!

**- **Aaahh!Vira essa boca pra lá K-chan!Eu não sei se o Miroku nutri alguma coisa por ela mas...Se ele não gostar dela está tudo acabado...-Disse suspirando pesadamente.

**- **Coitada da Sango-chan...-Disse tão triste quanto Rin, mas depois se animou um pouco.-Mas só saberemos disso perguntando pra ele!

**- **É isso mesmo!Vamos!-Mas quando Rin foi procurar por Miroku esse não se encontrava mais ao alcançe de sua visão.-Droga...Ele já foi...

**- **Quem já foi?-Perguntou Inuyasha, finalmente chegando com a comida.

**- **O Miroku...-Respondeu Kagome.-Mas, nossa, que demora hein Inu!-Rin olhou para a cara de Kagome assustada, e Kagome entendeu o porquê.-É...Quer dizer...Inuyasha!

**- **Feh!-Resmungou Inuyasha, colocando o sushi na frente de Rin, o lanche de Kagome na frente dela e levando o lanche dele para o lugar onde ele se sentaria.

**- **Quanta intimidade hein?-Comentou Rin, notando o embaraço dos dois logo depois.

**- **Não é nada disso!Você nem me deixou terminar a frase!-Justificou Kagome.

**- **Sei...-Disse Rin fingindo que acreditava.**-**Mudando de assunto...Inuyasha, você acha que o Miroku gosta da Sango?-Perguntou olhando para o único homem na mesa.

Inuyasha parou, e ficou pensativo.Pela demora as meninas acharam que ele iria dar alguma resposta definitiva.

**- **Não sei...-Respondeu fazendo duas gotas enormes pularem na cabeça de Kagome e Rin.-Mas acho que não...Acho que ele gosta de qualquer mulher bonita.

**- **Droga...Esperava mais de você...-Disse Kagome passando as mãos pelo saquinho de batata frita, notando que alguém já estava roubando algumas.

**- **INUYASHAAAA!Seu ladrão de batatas!-Disse gritando e batendo nele com a bolsa.

O mesmo somente ria e nem tentava se esquivar das "bolsadas" de Kagome, muito ocupado com seu ataque de riso, afinal já tinha comido quase todo o saquinho de batata frita dela.

**- **Idiota!Então o seu é meu agora!-Disse pegando o alimento dele.

**- **Ei bruxa!-Ele ia pegar a comida dela, mas desistiu e resolveu devorar seu hamburguer.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

No dia seguinte, sexta-feira, os alunos da Toudai se encontravam animados.Isso é óbvio, afinal no dia seguinte começaria o final de semana, que é tão esperado por todos.Mas agora tinham um motivo especial, haviam rumores de que um dos estudantes daria uma festa, e que convidaria alguns privilegiados alunos naquele mesmo dia.Eufóricos, os jovens somente esperavam inquietos para serem convidados.

Despreocupadas e desinformadas dos rumores sobre qualquer festa, três jovens mulheres se encontravam na biblioteca, pois um delas, estudiosa, não deixava um dia sequer de ir até a mesma.Enquanto isso, o jovem de nome Inuyasha estava deitado num sofá, dormindo, ou pelo menos fingindo estar fazendo isso.Miroku ainda não havia chegado.

**- **Sango...Vamos fazer alguma coisa antes de ir pra aula...-Reclamou Rin.

**- **Mas é claro que vamos fazer!Estudar!-Disse pegando um livro de Biologia.

**- **Aff...Eu desisto...Quer saber?Vou ir falar com o Kohaku!Tchau!-E foi saindo de nariz empinado.

Kagome riu e Sango sentou-se para ler o livro.

**- **Eu não entendo a Rin...-Começou Kagome.-Ela disse que ia falar com o Kohaku, mas ele não é tão estudioso quanto você?

**- **É sim, até mais...-Disse se desconcentrando um pouco da leitura.-Mas eu acho...-Ela falou num sussurro.-Que o Kohaku gosta dela, então quando ele a vê, larga os estudos e presta atenção nela, ao contrário de mim!-E riu um pouco.-Coitado, a Rin nem desconfia...

**- **Ela não gosta dele?-Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

Sango apenas negou com a cabeça.

**- **Ele é muito certinho para ela, a Rin é meio louca!-As duas riram.

Enquanto isso Rin procurava Kohaku pelos corredores da Toudai.

**- **Droga, cadê ele?-Suspirou desanimada.-Hoje isso aqui está um tédio...

**- **O que está um tédio Rin-san?-Perguntou uma voz masculina.

**- **Miroku!-E deu um abraço no amigo.-Nossa!Você demorou pra chegar hoje!

**- **Pois é...-Disse procurando alguém com os olhos.-Você viu a Koharu por aí?

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Rin.

**- **Ko-Koharu?-Perguntou hesitante.

**- **É...-Disse distraído ainda procurando a jovem.

**- **P-por quê?

**- **É que...-Miroku parou de procurar e abriu um sorriso malicioso.-Ela tem dado muito mole pra mim então...-O sorriso malicioso de Miroku só aumentou.-Digamos que estamos tendo um caso!

Os olhos de Rin se arregalaram e ela pareceu petrificar.

**- **Miroku...-Ela começou pacientemente.-POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO?-Gritou com ele.

O garoto não entendeu a reação de Rin.

**- **Oras, eu 'tava na maior seca!E ela 'tava quase se jogando em cima de mim...-Ele novamente ficou com cara de safado.-Eu não ia jogar fora, então resolvi aproveitar!

**- **Ai Miroku, você é o galinha mais canalha que eu conheço!-Disse fazendo um gesto de negação com a cabeça.Mas para ele, aquilo era quase um elogio.-Mas...Você não gosta da Sango-chan?

Foi como um balde de água fria sobre Miroku._"Se eu gosto da Sangozinha?"_Ele se perguntava mentalmente._"Não sei, eu acho que..."_

**- **Eu não sei Rin-san...-Disse agora num tom desanimado e melancólico.-Eu gostaria muito mais de ficar com ela do que com a Koharu ou com qualquer outra garota...-Ele fitou o nada.-Mas ela não dá a menor bola pra mim...Sinceramente, eu acho que ela odeia o meu jeito, assim, mulherengo.-Rin nunca tinha visto Miroku tão abatido antes.-Agora me dá licença que eu vou procurar a Koharu...-E saiu de perto da jovem, num rítmo apressado.

"_Que droga...Está tudo errado..."_Pensava Rin._"O Miroku também deve gostar da Sango-chan, mas se ele continuar com a Koharu aí sim que ele nunca terá uma chance!"_Ela roía as unhas de nervosismo._"Preciso de um plano!Preciso de um plano!Vou ter que pedir ajuda pra Kagome, e quem sabe até pro Inuyasha..."_Ela já estava assustada, seu cérebro trabalhando como nunca, ela precisava bolar um plano e rápido!_"E eu reclamando que aqui estava monótono!"_Se espancou mentalmente._ "Mas antes de qualquer plano...Tenho que separar o Miroku-kun da Koharu!E tem que ser rápido, antes que a Sango descubra!"_

**- **MIROKUU!ESPERA AÍ!-E foi correndo atrás do rapaz.Mas parou.-Esquece o Miroku...Preciso falar com a K-chan antes...-E começou a caminhar em direção a biblioteca.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Kagome e Sango conversavam animadamente sobre qualquer assunto inútil, enquanto esperavam pela volta de Rin.Inuyasha quase babava no seu mais profundo sono.O dia prometia ser bem tranqüilo...

**- **INUYASHAAAAAAAAA!-Gritou uma garota de pele alva e cabelos extremamente lisos e castanhos, adentrando escandalosamente a biblioteca.

Com certeza, hoje não seria um dia pacífico.

O jovem "capotou" do sofá e, ainda muito sonolento, viu a figura extremamente irritada procurar por ele, acompanhada de suas fiéis amigas.

**- **Ohayo Kikyou...-Disse Inuyasha se levantando e esfregando os olhos, numa voz embargada de sono.

Mas a jovem Kikyou, muito ao contrário, não estava com sono e muito menos com vontade de dizer "ohayo", e num salto vôou no pescoço de Inuyasha.

**- **O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?-Gritou ela quase matando o moreno.

**- **Itai!Para com isso!-Disse se soltando dela.Kagome, Sango, as amigas de Kikyou e o restante das pessoas que estavam na biblioteca prestavam atenção em mais uma briga.-O que foi que eu fiz?-Perguntou num tom quase debochado.

A garota pigarreou, encheu os pulmõe s e voltou a gritar.

**- **COMO ASSIM "O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ?"?VOCÊ ESTÁ MANCHANDO MINHA REPUTAÇÃO!-Disse voltando a tentar matar o jovem.

**- **Como?-Perguntou muito confuso.

**- **INUYASHA SEU BAKA!A FACULDADE INTEIRA FICOU SABENDO QUE VOCÊ ANDA ME TRAINDO!

**- **T-traindo?-Perguntou cada vez mais confuso.

**- **NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESINTENDIDO, 'TAVA TODO MUNDO COMENTANDO QUE VOCÊ CHEGOU ONTEM ATRASADO NA FACULDADE, CARREGANDO UMA NOVATA!

Inuyasha demorou alguns poucos segundos ainda para entender o que Kikyou dissera.Mas flashes dele e de Kagome vieram em sua mente, o que o fez sentir uma estranha sensação.Que tipo de relação eles tinham? Amizade? Ódio? Orgulho? Realmente ele não fazia a menor idéia e aquilo com certeza não seria uma traição.

**- **Não é nada disso.Ela tinha machucado o pé e...-Mas foi cortado pela garota barraqueira.

**- **NÃO ME VENHA COM ESSAS DESCULPAS ESFARRAPADAS! QUER SABER, NÓS TERMINAMOS!-E sorriu vitoriosa, junto com suas amigas.

Inuyasha ficou em silêncio por mais alguns segundos, e lentamente arqueou uma sombrancelha.

**- **Mas nós já não tínhamos terminado?-Ela olhou para ele com espanto e Inuyasha sorriu.-Ótimo, se quiser terminar mais uma vez, tudo bem!Por mim eu até assino um contrato...-Ele bufou e se jogou no sofá.-Viu?Não te devo explicações!E se eu estivesse mesmo com a novata?Você não teria o que reclamar, eu não tenho mais nada com você.

Kikyou olhava espantada para Inuyasha._"Eu estou sendo desprezada?Eu?Não, isso não!"_Sentiu os olhos arderem e algumas lágrimas se formarem._"Eu gostava mesmo do baka do Inuyasha..."_

**- **Inuyasha...-Sussurrou a garota.-E-eu gosto mesmo de você...Por favor, vamos voltar...-Disse com a voz rouca e a franja cobrindo os olhos marejados.

**- **Pois não é o que parece!Não foi o que pareceu nesses três meses de namoro!-Disse se levantando do sofá, embora que fragilizado pelas lágrimas da garota.-Eu não te amo, Kikyou.Pois você nunca mostrou nem ao menos se importar comigo.-Ela levantou o rosto vermelho e coberto de lágrimas.Inuyasha engoliu seco, Kikyou não era flor que se cheire, mas ele não gostava de ver garotas chorando.-E pare de chorar!Se quisesse ter evitado a separação que tivesse mostrado algum afeto por mim antes!-Ele olhou desconfiado para ela.-Se esse seu choro não for falso...-Não querendo mais ver a garota chorar, foi caminhando em direção a porta da biblioteca.

**- **Pois não é o que parece!-As últimas frases do moreno ecoavam na mente de Kikyou.

"_Eu o perdi...Pra sempre...Nunca mostrei meu amor, que só descobri agora..."_

Eu não te amo, Kikyou.

"_E duvido que um dia tenha amado, ou que amará..."_

Se esse eu choro não for falso...

"_Ele não confia em mim...Não acredita nos meus sentimentos..."_

**- **Inuyasha...-Chamou o jovem, mas este se encontrava próximo a porta, virado de costas para ela.-...Não tem volta?

**- **Não...-Disse ainda de costas para ela.-E nunca vai ter...-Ele se virou para ela, com muita pena da jovem, que ainda chorava.

Esta secou os olhos com fúria, exterminando as lágrimas.Seu olhar agora era frio e coberto por ódio.

Ela estava cega.Cega de ódio, cega de vingança, cega de um amor doentio e não correspondido.

Inuyasha sentiu um arrepio percorrer a espinha ao fitar os orbes frios da garota, como se o fuzilassem.

**- **EU NÃO VOU SER JOGADA FORA DESSE JEITO!-Gritou, porém seus olhos não tinham emoção alguma.Apenas eram gélidos e rancorosos.-VOCÊ NUNCA ME AMOU, MAS NÃO VOU DEIXAR QUE ME DEIXE!EU JURO QUE NUNCA DEIXAREI VOCÊ SER FELIZ!E SE UM DIA AMAR ALGUÉM, PODE TER CERTEZA QUE EU FAREI O POSSÍVEL PARA VER VOCÊ SOFRER COMO EU SOFRO AGORA!

Inuyasha, cansado de ouvir ameaças, deu as costas e saiu caminhando.Sobre os protestos da jovem barraqueira.

**- **BAKA!VOLTE AQUI!-Mas os gritos de Kikyou foram ignorados pelo moreno.-Isso não vai ficar assim...

**- **Calma, Kikyou...-Falou uma das amigas, apoiando a mão direita sobre um dos ombros da mesma.

**- **É, você vai ver...Vai arranjar outro namorado...-Falou outra tentando consolá-la.

**- **Isso mesmo!E será mais bonito que o baka do Inuyasha!-Disse mais uma outra, na intenção de animá-la.

**- **Afastem-se...-Disse Kikyou em voz baixa e fria.-E nunca mais chegem perto de mim.-Disse severa.

**- **Mas Kiky-chan...-Ousou falar a mesma que ainda apoiava uma mão no ombro da _amiga._

A biblioteca silênciosa, todos olhando perplexos para a jovem Kikyou.

Somente o som do tapa pode ser ouvido.

**- **Menina petulante.-Falou em voz baixa, depois de ter desferido um tapa na jovem.-Disse para se afastar.-E foi caminhando solitária, saindo da biblioteca.Sendo corroída por ódio._"Inuyasha, você vai me pagar..."_E desejou mais uma vez acabar com a felicidade do mesmo.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Rin corria de volta para a biblioteca.No caminho ouvia alguns murmúrios e cochichos sobre um tal briga de casal, ou coisa do tipo.Mas não deu muita atenção, precisava falar com Kagome!O único problema agora era o de Miroku e Sango!Pelo menos para ela, que não sabia de nada que havia ocorrido instantes atrás.

Um pouco ofegante, chegou na biblioteca que estava mais cheia que o normal.Pessoas adentravam curiosas no recinto, mas logo se desapontavam e saindo de cabeça baixa.E agora a menina se perguntava o porque disso.

Um pouco longe, avistou Kagome e Sango, sentadas em uma das várias mesas daquele local.

**- **Oiii!Voltei!-Disse chegando perto da mesa das garotas.-Posso me sentar?-Perguntou apontando para uma cadeira vazia.

**- **Claro!Nem precisa pedir!-Falou Sango parecendo mais alegre do que o normal.

**- **O que aconteceu aqui?Tem tanta gente fofocando que estou até curiosa!

**- **Nada demais.-Respondeu Kagome, muito menos animada que Sango.

**- **Como "nada demais"?-Questionou Sango-O Inuyasha e a Kikyou brigaram!

**- **Então concordo com K-chan...-Comentou Rin.-Como se fosse grande novidade!Eles vivem brigando!

**- **Só que dessa vez...-Falou Sango, aumentando o sorriso.-Eles terminaram!-Disse levantando os braços para o alto.

**- **Sério?-Perguntou Rin incrédula.-Não acredito!

Sango riu.

**- **Pois pode acreditar!Nos livramos da megera!-E Sango e Rin se abraçaram, comemorando.

**- **Vocês estão sendo injustas!-Repreendeu Kagome.-Kikyou ficou muito abatida com o término do namoro!Não podem ficar aí comemorando a desgraça alheia!

**- **Você só diz isso porque ainda não provou do veneno da terrível Kikyou!-Falou divertida Sango, fazendo uma careta.Kagome não pode deixar de rir.-Mas, mudando de assunto...Rin, você viu o Miroku?Ele ainda não chegou...

Rin engoliu seco."_-Agora me dá licença que eu vou procurar a Koharu..."_Lembrou-se perfeitamente das palavras do jovem.Não poderia contar para Sango.

**- **E-eu não sei...-Mentiu edeu um sorriso amarelo.

**- **Então tá...-Suspirou inocente Sango e voltou a ler seu livro, enquanto Rin tentava fazer Kagome contar detalhadamente o término de namoro mais recente daquela faculdade.

Passados alguns minutos, Inuyasha voltou de sua "saída triunfal para fugir da ex-namorada", e juntou-se ao grupo.Poucos instantes depois, Miroku também chegou, e para o alívio de Kagome e Rin, desacompanhado.

Também não demorou muito para o sinal bater e os estudantes terem que caminhar até suas respectivas salas de aula.Mas para não perder o costume, os jovens amigos acabaram se atrasando por razão desconhecida e estavam caminhando apressadamente.

Inuyasha e Miroku tomaram um rumo diferente do de Kagome, Rin e Sango, afinal, não estudavam o mesmo curso.

Mas no meio do caminho, Kagome, ao dobrar a esquina entre um corredor e outro (ficou estranho?não consegui escrever de maneira diferente -.-") acabou trombando com um garoto, conseqüentemente fazendo os dois capotarem até o chão.

**- **De-desculpe...-Disse Kagome, se levantando, pois tinha caído por cima dele.

Foi quando fitou o jovem.Tinha longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo e lindos olhos azuis.

O mesmo ficou encantado ao fitar Kagome e notar sua beleza angelical.

**- **Não foi nada...-Disse se levantando, e logo depois dando um sorriso parcialmente malicioso.-Meu nome é Kouga e o seu bela donzela?-Disse tomando uma das mãos da garota e beijando-a, fazendo Kagome corar com o cumprimento exageradamente cavalheiro.

**- **K-Kagome Higurashi...-Respondeu ruborizando ainda mais quando percebeu estar sendo observada por Sango e Rin, que riam, vendo o embaraço da amiga.

**- **Que nome lindo!-Elogiou se divertindo com a face rubra da jovem, e ao mesmo tempo encantado com ela.-Combina com você...

**- **É...Desculpe novamente, mas se agora não se importa, estou atrasada, se continuar aqui vou perder meu primeiro período!-Disse tentando disfarçadamente se livrar de Kouga, notando suas verdadeiras intenções.

**- **Ei! Espere!-Chamou Kouga, vendo Kagome se distanciar.Sem muita dificuldade alcançou ela, que já tinha se juntado a Sango e Rin.-Amanhã, sábado, darei uma festa na minha casa...-Disse parando na frente dela, a impedindo de continuar andando.-Você está convidada!Vai ir?

**- **É...Bem...Eu não sei...-Viu ele fazer bico eseus olhos ficarem grandes e cheios de lágrimas.-Talvez eu possa ir...Mas só se puder levar meus amigos...

**- **Claro!Leve quantos quiser!-Disse novamente pegando uma das mãos dela e beijando-as.-Foi um prazer te conhecer, Kagome-chan!

**- **Igualmente...-Disse um pouco rubra, mas um pouco mais acostumada com o cavalheirismo de Kouga.

**- **Agora também vou ir pra minha sala, senão perderei o primeiro período!Adeus Kagome!Te vejo na festa!-E foi embora numa velocidade incrível.

**- **Adeus...-Disse ainda meio abolhada.

**- **Humm...Kagome conquistadora!-Comentou e depois gargalhou Rin, junto com Sango.

**- **Ei, parem com isso!-Reclamou a púbere, constrangida.

**- **Antes era só o Inuyasha, agora é o Kouga também!-Disse entre risos Sango.

**- **Ei!Eu não conquistei nenhum dos dois!Muito menos o Inuyasha!-Reclamou ela, percebendo que estava sendo ignorada.

**- **O Inuyasha tenho lá minhas dúvidas...Já o Kouga...-Começou Rin.-O Kouga daqui a pouco 'tá pedindo a K-chan em casamento!

E continuaram com as piadinhas até chegarem na sala, o que demorou poucos instantes, para o alívio de Kagome._"Definitivamente, elas adoram a desgraça alheia"_Pensou, e deu um suspiro, adentrando a sala de aula.

* * *

**Uhuuuuu! Termineeei! Aleluiaaa! Rsrsrs**

**Eu estou me superando, credo, que final de capítulo horrível xx'''!**

**Bem...Próximo capítulo tem festa! Ebaaaa! Adoro festas! Huhuhuhu!**

**Dessa vez acho que o cap não teve muito humor, mas vcs devem estar bem satisfeitos, principalmente pela parte Inu VS Kik! Hahahahahaha, eu adorei escrever "Eu não te amo, Kikyou" foi do fundo da alma essa frase xD! Mas até que fiquei com um pouquinho de pena dela...Zuera, foi mó legal humilha-lá xD! Os adoradores da Kikyou que devem estar pé da vida comigo, mas não teve como...Foi tãããoo legal massacrá-la!E nem foi tanto!Vai, aliviei o lado dela, coloquei a barro de vítima até!**

**Agora vamos parar de lero-lero e responder as reviews!Ou seja, a parte mais legal (ninguém mereci as minhas "notinhas") hehehe !**

**Sango-Web:**Cesta básica, coitada da Kag né mesmo? xD! Agora, se o cap 4 foi o mais engraçado que eu já escrevi...Num sei...Pode ser rsrsrs, mas acho que esse não ficou com humor...mas foi tão legal humilhar a Kikyou!Espero que você tenha gostado!E realmente, o Miroku exagerou na velocidade, puxa, ele poderia levar uma multa por dirigir a 10 km/h, vê se pode! rsrsrsrs ... E # vermelha # obrigada pelos elogios, agora se eu sou uma ótima escritora quem decide é vc! antes que eu tenha um ataque de modéstia (pq sua fic é ótimaaaa)!Ja ne!

**Ju Higurashi:**É mesmo, a Kagome as vezes tem uns ataques de choro repentinos que manipulam direitinho o Inu, mas, cá entre nós, não é kawaii o Inu tentando consolá-la?Aiiii eu amooooo! rsrsrs...Eu adoro quando vc deixa a review e fala q o cap foi engraçado, daí vejo que o tema "romance/humor" da fic não é fracassado rsrsrs!Espero que tenha gostado desse cap (se vc for anti-kikyou...acho q sim xD)Kissus!

**Angel Jibrille:**Aiaiaiai, parece que mta gente gosto das cenas da luta medieval do apart e da "hiper-mega-huper-super" velocidade do Miroku!10 km/h!Uaaaaaaau!Rsrsrsrs...Obrigada pela review!Kissus em vc tbm!

**Vivica Higurashi:**Hahahaha vc nem preciso falar né?Huhuhuhu, desde quando eu te mandei vc já começou com esse negócio que amou a guerra no apart, pode ficar tranqüila que isso vai ser oq mais tem hahahahaha!E vc e essa perseguição com a pobrezinha da Rin ù.ú, deixa ela em paaaz Vivi-chan...Ela ainda vai aparecer mtu na minha fic xD hahahaha, vai se acostumando!Bem miga, acho q é só!Kissus!

**satsume:**Oiiiiieeeeee!Obrigada pelos elogios! caramba, bastante gente gosto da guerra no apart, mas vc foi a única que elogiou o "canção do Miroku" rsrsrs (realmente, irmãos cantam mtu mal, no caso do meu irmão dança mal também rsrsrs)!hahahaha acho q vc gostou desse cap, a Kikyou ñ viu ele carregando a Kag, mas com certeza agora ela se f! hushushushus!Enquanto ao Sesshy, sim ele é indispensável na fic pq é um personagem mtu ...(gostoso, lindo, maravilhoso, perfeito, charmoso)...um personagem mtu importante, mas infelizmente ele vai demorar um pouquinho para aparecer çç''!E quando ele aparecer, vc não se importa se ele fizer par romãntico com a Rin?Espero que não rsrs...Kissus!(sim eu tenho msn! Realmente, vc não escreve como eu!Escreve muuuuuuitoooooo melhor!Milhares de vezes melhor! TT ! Hahahahahahha, acho q vc fiko feliz já q a Kik descobriu oq aconteceu e o Inu deu o maioooor fora nela, ebaaaa!Q bom q vc está gostando dos personagens!E # comemorando # o Kouga apareceeeeeu! Ebaaaaaa! Finalmenteeeee! rsrsrsrs, espero que tenha sido do seu agrado a aparição do seu amado (até rimou!) rsrs, kissus!

**Star Angel Matsuyama Satuki:**Ebaaaa!Q legal, vc lê minha fic desde o começo eeeeehh!Enquanto não ter deixado review...Nem esquenta+ agora vc vai deixar né mesmo? xD hahahaha!Eh, q isso, aqui todo mundo se chama de "miga" é todo mundo friends aki hahahahahaha! Realmente, em nenhum fic tá tendo hentai+ na minha também num vai ter, o Miroku tá longe de mim, estou bem...Sei lá, uma dessas menininhas inocentes, tipo a Rin xD, to longe de hentai!Bem...Nesse cap não teve beiju, mas como no próximo vai ter uma festa e tal...Vo pensar no seu caso rsrsrs!Kissus!

**mk-chan160:**Oiiiii!Sim, essa é minha 1º fic, deve dar pra perceber, ñ é aqueeeeelas fics mas...Vai, dá um desconto é a primeira rsrsrs!Brigada pelos elogios, kissus!

**Lokinha:**Ebaaaa!brigada por estar "amando" a fic, fiko mtu feliz!Aqui esta o cap, espero que goste!Kissus!

**Mali Higurashi:**Nhaaaaaa q isso!Longe de mim ñ gostar de vc e da sua review, ao contrário, vc parece ser mtu legal nn'' !Mas -cof-cof- oq aconteceu foi o seguinte: Vc deixo a review no cap 3 e eu já tinha postado o cap 4!Longe de mim estar com má vontade pra responder reviews! EEEhhhh, brigadinha pelos elogios!Pode deixar q eu respondo suas reviews!Espero q vc seja anti-kikynojo, senão, vai odiar esse cap rsrsrs, pq eu so Inu/Kag forever !Kissus!

**Ufa! Terminei! Tá aqui o cap, espero que tenham gostado e fãs de Kikyou, não me matem! Rsrsrs, Kissus!**


	6. Everybody is going to the party

**Capítulo 6-_"Everybody is going to the party have a real good time..."_**

Suava frio.

Suas mãos tremiam.Estava tensa, completamente tensa.Os olhos atentos tentavam espionar o território inimigo, mas este era muito protegido.Sabia que seu adversário tinha truques.E que era um ótimo jogador._"Eu vou vencer."_Pensava confiante.Afinal, tinha que ser otimista, sua vida estava em jogo._"Droga, eu e minha sina com apostas."_

Tentou mais uma vez espiar o adversário.Mas dessa vez ele percebeu, e repreendeu-a.Ela apenas suspirou e olhou para suas armas.Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?

**- **Você quer jogar?Então faremos seu jogo...-Disse esboçando um sorriso confiante, porém estava completamente insegura.

**- **Não minta para mim...Está perdendo...-Disse o adversário.Suas palavras pareciam verdadeiras.-Agora, é a sua vez...-Disse fazendo um sorriso brotar no canto dos lábios.

Ela olhou para as armas em punho.É verdade, não tinha chance alguma.Estava perdida.Tinha perdido.Perdido para seu pior inimigo e isso custaria caro.Mas ela era orgulhosa demais para se dar por vencida.Mas agora não tinha mais escolhas.Sua hora tinha chegado...

**- **Droga...-Praguejou baixinho.-Eu...Eu...Eu passo!Pronto, falei!

Ele apenas gargalhou e com um movimento certeiro e elegante, pousou a peça de dominó sobre a mesa.

**- **HAHAHAHAHAHA!Veja você mesma a minha vitória, numa ponta da peça tem um três e na outra, um quatro.HAHAHAHAHAHA, eu deixo você escolher em qual quer perder, olha como sou bonzinho, Kagome!-E continuou gargalhando.

**- **Kuso!Kuso!Kuso!Inuyasha, seu baka, eu já sei que perdi, não precisa humilhar!Mas só perdi porque nunca tinha jogado esse jogo ocidental antes!-Disse mostrando a língua para ele e cruzando os braços.

**- **Sei...Sei...Admita, você perdeu!E pronto!Não quero saber o porquê, você apenas perdeu!-Disse ele recolhendo as peças do jogo de cima da mesa e guardando dentro de uma caixinha, e logo depois depositanto-a em cima da estante.-Agora...Como eu venci...-Deu um sorriso malicioso.-Vamos assistir o filme de terror!-E segurou no braço de Kagome, empurrando-a até a sala de tv.

**- **Nããããoooo!Eu odeio esse tipo de filme!-Disse tentando se soltar dele, porém ele era mais forte.-Não adianta me arrastar!Eu não vou assistir!

**- **Feh, sua medrosa!-Disse segurando mais firme no braço da garota, que esperniava no caminho até a sala.

**- **Sou sim, e dái?Não vou assistir!-Falou tentando inutilmente puxar o braço e se livrar do moreno.-Por que não assiste sozinho?

Ele ficou um momento em silêncio.É mesmo, por que ele não assistia sozinho?Piscou repitidas vezes e vasculhou por sua mente alguma resposta, mas não obteve resposta nenhuma.Por que queria a companhia de Kagome?

**- **Nós fizemos uma aposta certo?-Ele falou e Kagome apenas concordou com a cabeça.-Quem vencesse teria o direito de escolher o filme, certo?-Ela concordou novamente.-E para o perdedor, o castigo seria assistir o filme que não quer ver, certo?-Ela apenas continuava concordando.-Eu não queria ver o filme romãnico, e você não queria ver o de terror.Seu castigo será ver o filme que não quer!

**- **Mas...Mas...-Ela tentou encontrar algum jeito de escapar, mas foi inútil.Deixou ser arrastada pelo rapaz.

Ao chegarem na sala, ele a jogou no sofá (mentes pervertidas, acalmem-se -.-'') e, como se ela fosse uma criança, ele se agaixou perto do sofá e falou com voz pausada, calma e de certa forma irritante:

**- **Agora seja uma boa menina enquanto eu vou fazer pipoca, afinal pela sua cara não parece muito afim de fazer nada.

**- **Há-há-há vai me matar de rir...-Disse ainda muito emburrada.

**- **Tudo bem, miss-chatura, já volto...-E foi para a cozinha.

"_Miss-chatura...Quem ele pensa que é?"_Pensava com a cara mais enfezada do mundo.Não queria por nada assistir um filme de terror._"Só de pensar naqueles yokais..."_Ela gemeu de medo._"Garras afiadas, caninos enormes, força sob-humana, olhares aterrorizantes, poderes sobrenaturais..."_Ela tremia de medo._"Nhaaa, não quero assitir esse filme..."_Ela olhou para o dvd alugado, pousado cautelosamente sobre a mesinha de centro da sala.Entre os enfeites e pequenos vasos da mesinha redonda avistou a caixa que guardava o temível filme.

Só de olhar o objeto seu corpo inteiro tremia.Ela empalideceu ao ver as figuras lá estampadas.Temíveis criaturas de olhos vermelhos e garras sujas sangue estavam estampadas na capa do dvd.Kagome quase teve um treco quando viu que uma das criaturas carregava uma frágil adolescente japonesa , banhada de sangue e com o corpo coberto por cortes profundos e...Mortais.

**- **AAAAAAAHHHH!-Kagome gritou ao imaginar si mesma no lugar da atriz japonesa.

_**- **Tá tudo bem aí, Kagome?-_A voz de Inuyasha, vinda da cozinha, chegou até a sala.Dando certo alívio a Kagome por não estar sozinha.

**- **Tudo, tirando que vou ter infarte quando assistir o filme com esses yokais aterrorizantes...-Disse segurando o dvd nas mãos, olhando atentamente para as criaturas, sentindo um frio na espinha.

Ele riu.

_**- **Kagome...São apenas atores fantasiados ou efeitos de computador...-_Falou enquantou ouvia a pipoca estourar, quase pronta.

**- **Pois para mim eles parecem bem reais!-Disse ela, jogando o dvd longe com muito medo das criaturas sedentas por sangue.

Novamente ele gargalhou.

_-Acalme-se, seu salvador já está chegando..._-Falou com voz de herói.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Alvorada de sábado.Depois de ter passado a noite inteira vendo um filme sangrento de terror Kagome mal dormiu, somente de madrugada que o sono veio e ela pode descansar.

Inuyasha também não dormiu direito, muito ocupado assustanto a medrosa garota no meio da noite, apenas se cansando de madrugada e finalmente indo se deitar.

Já se passava das onze horas da manhã e nada do _casal_ acordar.Miroku já cansado de esperar –pois tinha despertado às nove da manhã- resolve ir acordar os amigos dorminhocos.

Vestiu roupas leves pois o clima estava agradavelmente quente.Penteou o cabelo liso e se digiriu a porta do próprio apartamento, descendo as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus.Rapidamente chegou no 9º apartamento onde repousavam os amigos.

Tocou a campainha uma vez e passou as mãos pelo cabelo, de certa forma certificando se estava bem arrumado.

Ninguém atendeu.

"_Ótimo...A 'dupla dinâmica' está dormindo."_Sorriu malicioso como sempre fazia._"A noite foi boa então..."_Parou por um instante e meditou no que tinha acabado de pensar._"Inuyasha e Kagome?...Não, com certeza não...Meus pensamentos pervertidos estão indo longe demais!"_Bateu na própria testa, como se dissesse para si mesmo acordar.

Tocou a campainha mais duas vezes repetidas, talvez assim eles despertassem e viessem abrir a porta.

Nada de novo.

Tocou mais três, quatro, cinco, dez vezes repitidas praticamente enterrando o dedo naquele maldito botão e nada daquele casal de pedras levantar!

**- **QUE ÓÓÓDIO!ACORDEM!ACORDEM!ACOOORDEM!-Gritou socando e destruindo a campainha do apartamento.-SEUS SURDOOS ACOOOORDEEEEEM!-Agora dava cabeçadas no aparelho praticamente destruído.

Mas quando se preparou para desferir chutes no aparelho viu uma senhora boquiaberta o observar.

Silêncio.

Apenas ele e a velhota se encarando.

Miroku muito sem graça e com uma gota enorme na cabeça saiu de sua posição de luta dando um sorriso amarelo para a vizinha.

**-**Bom dia Urasue-sama...-Comprimentou de forma doce e falsa, nem parecendo enfurecido a instantes atrás.

**- **B-bom dia...-Falou a velha amedrontada com a mudança de comportamento do jovem.

**- **Está um belo dia hoje, não?-Perguntou tentando parecer simpático.

**- **É...Principalmente para destruir campainhas...-Disse em tom sarcástico, se abaixando para pegar o jornal que estava caído em frente a porta de seu apartamento.-...Esses jovens vândalos de hoje...-Resmungou adentrando o apartamento e batendo a porta com força.

**- **Ora sua velhota...-Disse cerrando os pulsos.-Vai...Vai...-Ele olhou para a porta com fúria e, mostrando seus dois dedos do meio começou os xingamentos.-Velha macumbeira!Vai...Vai...Vai cata coquinho!Vai cata batata!Vai cata ...Vai cata...

**- **Cenoura é uma ótima opção...-Falou Kagome que estava recostada a porta do apartamento de Inuyasha, sonolenta, esfregava os olhos tentando despertar.

**- **Errr...-Miroku escondeu as mãos atrás das costas.-Bom dia, Kagome-dono...

**- **Bom dia!-Deu um pequeno sorriso, chamando ele para entrar.

**- **E o Inuyasha?-Perguntou Miroku, adentrando o recinto.

**- **Provavelmente dormindo, roncando e babando...

**- **Que bela imagem você possui dele...

**- **É a convivência...-Falou Kagome fazendo gestos como quem não está nem ligando.-Senta aí...-Disse apontando para o sofá.-Já volto...-E foi caminhando até a cozinha.

"_O Inuyasha tem uma sorte...Imagina eu morando com uma garota bonita que nem Kagome-dono...Mas bem que prefiro a Sangozinha...Droga, idiota!Pare de pensar na Sango!" _Ia começar a se bater mas viu Kagome se aproximar com duas xícaras.

Ela se sentou na frente dele e ofereceu um pouco de chá, mas ele negou.Pensando, inconscientemente, mais e mais em Sango.Olhou para Kagome que o fitava preocupada.

**- **Meu sofrimento está muito aparente?-Perguntou ele não olhando nos olhos da amiga.

**- **Ahm...-Ela pensou um pouco.-Não...Mas sua paixão por Sango-chan e a dela por você é mais do que aparente, está estampado na testa de vocês...

**- **Ela não me ama.-Ele finalmente aceitou um pouco de chá.Tomou alguns goles e encarou Kagome.-Ela não aceita os meus defeitos, é impossível.-Ele virou a chícara inteira de chá, nervoso.-Posso tomar mais um pouco?-Perguntou apontando para a própria xícara.Kagome apenas acenou, afirmando com a cabeça.

Ele foi na cozinha e trouxe o caneco inteiro, repousando este sobre a pequena mesa e enxendo sua xícara.

**- **Não espera afogar suas máguas bebendo...Chá, né'?-Perguntou Kagome vendo o jovem beber xícaras e mais xícaras cheias do líquido.

**- **Sinceramente?-Ela afirmou.-Sim, se eu ficar bêbado é capaz que eu faça mais idiotices, e o chá me parece inofensivo.-Ele tomou mais alguns goles seguidos.

**- **Mas você está errado...-Ele fitou Kagome.-Sango-chan gosta muito de você...-Miroku negou com um gesto.-É sério!Você mesmo enxerga mais defeitos em você do que ela!-Ele virou toda a xícara de chá e negou novamente.-MIROKU PARE DE SER IDIOTA!O AMOR É ASSIM!VOCÊ ACEITA OS DEFEITOS DO OUTRO E ABRE SEU CORAÇÃO!-Gritou ela, chacoalhando-o como se tentasse fazê-lo despertar para a realidade.

Miroku fitou e num impulso abraçou Kagome.Ela, vendo que ele não ia fazer nenhuma gracinha ou pervertisse, retribuiu o abraço.Ficaram um tempo assim, apenas abraçados.Kagome pensando em como poderia ajudar o amigo.

**- **Kagome-dono...?-Chamou ele.

**-**Sim?-Disse ela soltando-se do abraço e encarando-o.

**- **Não preciso abrir meu coração...Sango-chan não tem defeito algum...-Ele falou dando um sorriso fraco.

Kagome sorriu com ternura para o amigo abraçou-o novamente.

**- **Tem sim...É muito teimosa...-E riu.-Mas também é muito insegura...E não vai gostar nada de saber que você está namorando com a Koharu e...

**- **Não estamos namorando!-Ele interrompeu.

**- **Então...Seja lá o que vocês estiverem fazendo, tem que acabar agora!-Ela falou determinada.-Miroku...Você tem que terminar com a Koharu!E tem que ser hoje!-Disse segurando ele pelo colarinho.

**- **Hoje?-Ele perguntou.-Justo hoje que é a festa do Kouga?

No mesmo momento ela soltou-o e se sentou.

**- **É-é mesmo...A festa do Kouga...Como pude me esquecer...-Disse batendo na própria cabeça.-É isso!Vamos despistar Sango-chan com a festa!Você não vai e fica aqui pra terminar com a Koharu tranqüilamente, enquanto eu, Sango, Inuyasha e Rin vamos para a festa!

**- **Aaaaaaahh, vocês vão se divertir e eu fico aquí terminando "namoro"?Que saco...-Ela fitou Miroku com um olhar fuzilante e uma gota surgiu na cabeça dele.-N-não, tudo bem...Boa diversão!

**- **Bom mesmo...-Falou Kagome vendo Inuyasha aparecer no corredor e dar uma olhada para ela e para Miroku com uma cara de sono terrível.Mas ela sorriu simpática e acenou.-Bom dia, Inuyasha!

Ele olhou um pouco para ela.

**- **Feh!-E entrou na cozinha, indiferente.

**- **Grrr...-Ela cerrava os punhos com raiva.-MAU HUMOR DESDE CEDO, IDIOTA?-Gritou Kagome.

_**- **QUANDO SE TEM UMA GAROTA INSUPORTÁVEL NO SEU APARTAMENTO, SIM.-_Ralhou ele entre dentes da cozinha.

**- **BAKA!BAKA!BAKA!-Gritou ela, virando-se para Miroku, pouco se importando com os resmungos de Inuyasha.

Viu o amigo pensativo.

**- **O que foi Miroku-kun?-Perguntou ela.

**- **Você disse que Inuyasha ia junto na festa, certo?

**- **Sim...-Respondeu ela, temerosa.

**- **Só se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe...-Ele chegou bem perto de Kagome e falou num sussurro.-Quem dará a festa será Kouga...

Ela olhou para ele interrogativa.

**- **O que tem o Kouga-kun?-Falou ela num tom alto, surpresa.No mesmo instante Miroku tentou tampar a boca de Kagome, mas era tarde demais.

Ouviu-se barulhos de coisas se quebrando na cozinha.

_-OQUE QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FALANDO DO IDIOTA DO KOUGA?-_Gritou Inuyasha furioso da cozinha.

Kagome olhou para Miroku e ele exclareceu.

**- **Eles se conhecem desde pequenos.-Ele ouviu mais algumas coisas quebrando.-E se odeiam desde então...

Kagome apenas suspirou já imaginando como a cozinha estaria.

º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º0º

Todos prontos e bem arrumados.Roupas de grifes cintilantes, aquela fila para entrar na mansão de Kouga parecia mais uma passarela.

Era, muitas vezes, terrívelmente insuportável ver como aquelas pessoas eram ricas e muitas vezes metidas, mas o que Kagome poderia fazer?"Para ir numa festa junina, você usa trapos.Para uma festa numa mansão, você usa roupas caras".Essa foi a _fantástica_ fala de Rin.Poderia parecer fútil, mas evitava alguns micos._"Se fosse por mim viria de calça jeans.."_Pensou Kagome frustrada por sua falta de conhecimento sobre moda e etc.

Mas com a ajuda de suas amigas, estava impecável.Usava um vestido preto tomara-que-caia que chegava quase até os joelhos.Na altura dos seios possuia algumas pequenas estampas cor-de-rosa.Os cabelos soltos e bem escovados, apenas uma mecha do lado esquerdo era presa por uma presilha de strass.Nos pés uma sandália de salto alto na mesma cor que do vestido._"Mal consigo me equilibrar sobre essas coisas..."_Pensava Kagome sentindo o pé doer pela falta de costume.

Sango e Rin também estavam lindas.Sango trajava um vestido lilás –o mais simples entre elas- que também chegava na altura dos joelhos, já o de Rin, como não poderia deixar de ser, era rosa, chegava até os joelhos e tinha uma grande estampa em branco.

Inuyasha, que era o único homem do grupo, bufava de tédio.Tinha milhares de motivos para não estar na festa de seu inimigo de infância, mas não, as garotas não queriam ir sozinhas.Somente para contrariar toda e qualquer regra imposta sobre os trajes foi de calça jeans, camiseta básica e tênis.Recostado as grades do muro daquela luxuosa mansão ele se sentia na porta do inferno.Inuyasha estava prestes a ver Kouga e certamente brigar com ele, e com certeza seria expulso da festa e esperar do lado de fora da casa suas acompanhantes cansarem de dançar e se divertir para poder ir embora.Isso se Kouga deixá-lo, por um deslise, entrar.

Finalmente havia chegado a vez deles, mas quando Kagome –que era a primeira da fila no momento- foi entrar o segurança a barrou.

**- **Ei, moçinha!Cadê os convites?-Perguntou ele rude.

**- **Convite?-Kagome perguntou confusa, Kouga não havia falado nada sobre convites.

**- **É, não se faça de desintendida!Para entrar na festa de Akai Kouga é nescessário um convite!

**- **Aff...Era só o que me faltava, agora não temos convites...-Reclamou Inuyasha.

**- **Mas...Mas...-Balbuciou Kagome.

**- **Nada de "mas" moçinha!Se não tem convite, cai fora!-Disse ele empurrando Kagome pelos ombros fazendo-a cair para trás, Sango e Rin a seguraram.

**- **Ei, idiota, o que pensa que está fazendo?-Ralhou Inuyasha atrás de Kagome.

**- **Se vocês não tem convite não podem entrar!Caiam fora!-Disse o segurança chegando perto de Inuyasha e praticamente desafiando-o, mostrando o soco inglês posto em sua mão direita.Mas Inuyasha se manteve firme e não mostrou nenhum sinal de medo.-Pirralho, o que está fazendo?Defendendo a namoradinha?

**- **Ela não é minha namorada.-Um certo brilho assacino passou pelos olhos violetas do moreno.-Mas não vou deixar que machuque Kagome, seu ruminante!-Bradou assumindo uma postura de ataque.

**- **VOCÊ VAI APANHAR, PIRRALHO ATREVIDO!-Gritou o segurança, partindo para cima de Inuyasha.

Mas antes que os dois se atracassem e pudesse começar qualquer briga alí, Kouga surge na porta da mansão.

**- **Ei, ei, ei!Oque está acontecendo?-Kouga chamou a atenção de todos com o tom de voz alta.-Não quero brigas aqui!-O segurança assentiu e soltou de Inuyasha, voltando para sua posição inicial.-E você...-Ele parou um instante e arregalou os olhos no momento que viu Inuyasha batendo em suas roupas, como se tentasse tirar o pó.Riu cinicamente.-Só podia ser o imbecil do Inuyasha mesmo...Oque está fazendo aqui?

Mas antes que Inuyasha pudesse revidar, Kagome se pronuncia.

**- **Ele é meu convidado, Kouga...-Diz ela um pouco envergonhado por ter convidado Inuyasha, sendo que nem ao menos tinha convite.

Os olhos azuis de Kouga brilharam quando viram Kagome.

**- **K-chan, querida...-Falou ele chegando mais perto dela.O ódio de Inuyasha por Kouga só aumentava.-Realmente convidou esse baka?

**- **Sim...-Ela falou, como se concordasse que Inuyasha era um baka.-Eu convidei ele, Sango e Rin, mas não temos convites!

Kouga bateu a palma da mão na testa.

**- **Nossa, como sou idiota...-_"Ainda bem que sabe."_Pensou Inuyasha.-Esqueci de lhe entregar os convites!Gomen nasai pelo transtorno K-chan!

**- **Tudo bem!-Ela disse sorrindo.

**- **Então vamos entrando!-Ele falou empurrando gentilmente as garotas até a porta de entrada da mansão.Inuyasha as seguiu.

Mas Kouga, antes de deixar o moreno entrar o lançou um olhar assacino.

**- **Você não passa de hoje...-Murmurou ele desafiador.

**- **Digo o mesmo pra você...-Falou Inuyasha retribuindo o olhar e adentrando a luxuosa mansão muito bem decorada para a festa, onde rolava uma música animada e dançante no último volume.

* * *

**Ohayo minna-san!**

**Desculpa pela demora!Gomen!**

**A continuaçãoda festa vai ficar para o próximo capítulo, aguardem!**

**Desculpe por ser breve, mas é que eu já tinha revisado todo esse cap e respondido as reviews, mas com essa minha _mente brilhante_ consegui de alguma forma apagar e ter que fazer tudo de novo Ò.Ó!**

**Gomen!Gomen!Gomen nasai, mas estou tão nervosa por ter apagado tudo quevou dar uma respostinha muito pequena da review de vocês!Não fiquem bravos comigo, please xD!**

**Então obrigada a:**

**-**Mali Higurashi** (todos contra Kikynojo!hahahaha) ****-**SraKouga **(o resto da festa fika pro próximo cap!) ****-**Satsume** (valeu pelos elogios!) ****-**Sango-Web **(sua fic é ótima xD) **-Angel Jibrille **(a Rin tá diferente, mas ainda é a Rin!) **-Pamelokinha **(quando puder dou uma passada na sua fic) **-Vivica Higurashi **(vivi-chaaaaaaaan!rsrsrs) -**Lokinha **(tadinho do Miroku, não é idiota xD) **-Ju Higurashi **(uhuuu, que bom q tá curtindo a Rin!Eu amo ela!)** -Sunblade Girl **(valeu pela review Sun-chaaaan!) **-Rachel --que comentou no cap1--** (o cap 1 foi repostado e agora vc pode ler!)**

**Mas antes de dizer 'tchau' uma propaganda básica:**

**Leiam minha nova fic "Sitting, Waiting, Wishing" (que o link eu não consegui colocar, vejam no meu profile) e se possível deixem uma review! Quem já deu uma olhadinha na fic, sou só agradecimentos!Valeu mesmo!**

**Agora kissus minna-san!Bai bai!**


End file.
